Le Réseau
by Neferete
Summary: Cette histoire se passe six mois après Partenaires … Callen n'a pas tenu son pari et a laissé passer sa chance… Mais que va-t-il se passer, lorsque le destin va remettre Déborah sur sa route… Quant à Kensi et Deeks, ils profitent de leur vie professionnelle et privée… quoique…
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Enfin !**

**Je vous présente donc ma dernière fic « Le Réseau » qui suit le première, « partenaire », mais rassurez-vous, si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous ne serez pas perdu ! Même si je vous conseille de la lire…lol !**

**Donc, cette histoire commence avec Déborah à peu près six mois après l'affaire Molinaro… je vous laisse profiter de ce premier chapitre et on se retrouve plus bas…**

**Je tiens à remercier comme toujours la belle et grande Rockandlol pour sa gentillesse…**

**NCIS :LA ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus, sauf ceux que j'ai créé à cette occasion…**

**Neferete**

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures quand elle arriva enfin chez elle. Elle avait passé deux jours interminables à San Francisco, elle quittait rarement Los Angeles pour son travail, car la plupart de ses clients avaient besoin d'elle ici et n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de voyager, sauf s'ils étaient en cavale, ce qui fut le cas. Mais après plusieurs négociations avec son client elle avait enfin réussi à le faire revenir dans le droit chemin et à lui faire éviter de lourdes sanctions …

Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table du salon tout en quittant ses chaussures qui lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se couler un bon bain, s'enfoncer dans un pyjama moelleux et plonger la tête la première dans ses oreillers. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire au plus vite, ne s'occupant même pas d'écouter les messages qui avaient rempli le téléphone de sa ligne fixe. Elle aura bien le temps demain puisqu'elle était enfin en weekend.

Elle se réveilla vers Sept heures trente, avec une grande envie d'aller courir sur la plage. Suite à ces deux jours harassant, elle avait besoin de grand air et d'un défouloir, et pour ça, ses baskets étaient devenues ses meilleures amies. Mais il n'était pas question de partir le ventre vide, car avec un estomac qui criait famine elle n'irait pas très loin. Elle se coula un petit café et plongea sa main dans un paquet rempli de brioches industrielles. Elle en dévora deux avant de s'attaquer à un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle était enfin prête pour sa course du matin. Elle glissa son Smartphone dans son brassard, mit ses écouteurs, ferma la porte et la voilà partie pour deux bonnes heures de course intensive.

C'est un peu après dix heures qu'elle arriva chez elle. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir sa boite aux lettres. Encore une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eue envie de faire hier en arrivant. Elle sortit le petit tas de lettres et de factures et se dirigea chez elle. Elle déposa le tout sur sa table avec ses affaires qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis hier, puis elle dédaigna enfin jeter un œil sur le répondeur de son téléphone, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'agresser avec sa lumière rouge clignotante. Cinq messages…

Le premier, un confrère qui lui demandait si elle avait bien eu son message qu'il avait laissé sur le répondeur de son portable « Bien sûr que je l'ai eu ! Je ne serai pas rentrée tard hier sinon, du Con ! » OK, elle était un peu violente dans ses propos, mais ça fait un bien fou et puis elle ne faisait jamais ce genre de remarque en public…

Deuxième message, Kevin son frère « Déb! C'est Kev, dis, je crois que j'ai un problème…je t'ai envoyé, un petit paquet, j'ai besoin que tu le gardes pour moi, et ne l'ouvres pas… »

« Putain Kev qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?... Elle se dirigea vers la table et vérifia son courrier, et elle y trouva une enveloppe à bulle, plutôt légère…

Troisième message « Ouais c'est encore moi, je n'arrive pas à te joindre et pareil à ton boulot. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais à San Francisco…Fait Chier !... Appelle-moi dès que tu reviens s'il te plaît ! »

« Whoa c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Elle prit son portable et essaya d'appeler son frère, mais elle tomba sur le répondeur.

Quatrième message « Putain Deb ! Sérieux !... il faut que je récupère ce que je t'ai envoyé hier, je passe chez toi ce soir j'espère que tu seras rentrée… » Le message datait d'hier après-midi.

Cinquième message « Et merde t'es pas là ! Je suis un homme mort, appelle moi dès que tu à ce message… »

Elle était gelée sur place, qu'avait-il encore fait pour être dans cet état ? Il était abonné aux conneries, c'est même pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait jamais confié son numéro de portable, marre d'être sans arrêt emmerder par un frangin qui a la fâcheuse tendance à collectionner les problèmes. Mais là, elle était complétement terrifiée. Il n'avait jamais agi de cette façon. Elle essaya de le rappeler, mais toujours le même résultat. Rien… Elle prit rapidement ses clefs et son sac, puis sortit.

Elle arriva à peine vingt minutes après, au pied de l'immeuble où habitait son frère, mais quand elle vit qu'une ribambelle de voitures de police empêchaient l'accès à l'immeuble… La panique commença à la gagner. Elle se gara près des voitures de police et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son frère qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Mais quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, la panique qu'elle ressentait plus bas monta d'un cran, car il était évident à présent que les flics étaient là pour Kevin.

Elle entra sans ménagement dans l'appartement ignorant les appels des policiers surpris par cette intrusion.

« Madame vous ne pouvez pas entrer, vous êtes sur une scène de crime » lui sort un jeune Lieutenant de police.

Elle continua sur son chemin essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver Kevin. «C'est l'appartement de mon frère où est-il ? » Elle se tourna face au Lieutenant de police qui avait essayé de l'arrêter.

« Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Si vous ne sortez pas dans la minute, je serai obligé de vous arrêter ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans le salon. «Vous êtes qui ? »

Déborah s'avança devant cet homme qui avait l'air d'être le supérieur du jeune policier. «Je suis Déborah Grant, la sœur de Kevin Grant ». Mais avant même que le policier puisse se présenter, elle vit un corps allongé dans la chambre de son frère « Ho ! Mon Dieu ! » Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, mais fut vite stoppée par le policier.

« Madame, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Vous ne devriez même pas être là… » Il vit rapidement que la jeune femme commençait à perdre pied, et il l'invita donc à s'assoir sur le canapé du salon.

« Je suis le Capitaine Bergman, le corps qui se trouve dans cette chambre n'est pas celui de votre frère »

Elle le regarda à la fois soulager et étonner. « Qui est-il ? Et où est mon frère ? »

« Pour le moment on ne sait pas, et votre frère est introuvable. Un mandat d'arrêt a été émis contre lui… »

Déborah se leva « Un mandat d'arrêt ? Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a fait ça ! Mon frère n'est pas un assassin ! »

« Il y a un corps dans son appartement, des traces de luttes, il a disparu et on ne peut pas dire que son casier soit clean, il n'a pas l'air vraiment innocent.»

« Il a fait des conneries, je sais ! Mais ce n'est sûrement pas un meurtrier. Et si c'est lui qui a fait ça c'était certainement pour se défendre »

« C'est pour cette raison que l'on doit le retrouver… » Il essayait d'apaiser la jeune femme, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser parler de son frère comme cela… « Avez-vous des informations à nous donner ? Vous a-t-il appelé ? »

« J'étais en déplacement pendant deux jours et quand je suis rentrée, Kevin m'avait laissé plusieurs messages… il avait l'air effrayé et il m'a env…»

Le jeune lieutenant de police les interrompu : « Capitaine ! On a une identité… » Bergman se leva et s'éloigna de Déborah… mais il revient vers elle moins de deux minutes plus tard « je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir attendre les fédéraux pour continuer... »

« Les fédéraux ? »

« Oui ! » il désigna le corps qui se trouvait dans la chambre. «C'est un des leurs… votre frère est dans la merde !»

* * *

**Ok, ce chapitre ne fait que lancer l'intrigue, nous aurons droit à vos personnages favoris dans le prochain chapitre…**

**Comme toujours je suis friande de review, alors n'hésitez pas, bonne ou mauvaise je prends tout, du moment que c'est constructif…**

**A la semaine prochaine (pour le moment)…**

**Plein de bisous**

**Neferete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les lecteurs!**

**On est mercredi et le mercredi c'est ... **_ravioli!._**.. mais non! c'est nouveau chapitre!...**_mais ça rime pas_**... et alors?! pffffff**

**Sur cette parenthésé schizophrénique, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre... encore une mis en place...mais avec tous le monde cette fois! (et en plus c'est le plus petit chapitre de cette fic...au risque de vous décevoir...désolé...)**

**Merci à Rockanlol! pour sa patience et sa gentillesse...**

**Un grand merci aussi pour vos review, je ne m'en passerais jamais!**

**Ncis:La ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, car si non vous découvrirez mes histoires sur le petit écran, au lieu des les lires. **_Ouf! elle n'est pas scénariste ni producteur de la série..._**Pourquoi tu dis ça!? GRRRRRRRR**

**Quelqu'un**** connait un bon psy?**

* * *

- CHAPITRE 02 -

Kensi avait passé plus d'une heure à promener Monty. Quand elle entra chez Deeks, il était absent maintenant depuis deux semaines. Même s'il faisait à présent partie intégrante du NCIS, il n'en restait pas moins un agent spécialisé dans les missions sous couverture. Il avait été informé deux semaines plutôt qu'un capitaine de corvette, Jonathan Talbott, était soupçonné de trafic de cocaïne à bord de son vaisseau.

Granger avait demandé à l'équipe d'enquêter, mais il s'était avéré que ce trafic avait beaucoup plus d'importance que prévu. Granger demanda à Deeks de ressortir une vielle couverture afin d'approcher le Capitaine. Ce qui signa donc le retour du grand Max Gentry. Deeks avait pu facilement prendre contact avec lui grâce à plusieurs de ses anciens "amis" et avait effectivement mis à jour un trafic de grande envergure. Car ce Capitaine n'était pas simplement une mule, mais il était aussi un négociant et un intermédiaire d'une grande importance dans le milieu, malheureusement il ne savait pas encore pour qui il travaillait.

Elle était donc sans grande nouvelle de lui, à l'exception des nouvelles de l'affaire qu'il faisait circuler via Nell et Éric. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ainsi séparés. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés, il finissait toujours par arriver quelque chose à l'un des deux.

Quand, en ce samedi, elle reçut un appel de l'OSP, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au pire. Elle décrocha « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Euh… Bonjour Kensi… »

« Eric ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles un samedi ? C'est Deeks ? Il va bien ?... »

« Hoo ! Kens, doucement ! Deeks va bien, mais il y a du nouveau dans l'affaire, il faut que tu viennes »

« Ok, j'arrive… »

* * *

Quand Kensi arriva dans le centre d'opération, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur Deeks.

« Deeks ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Whoa ! Je pensais que tu allais plutôt être heureuse, mais visiblement, non !... » Dit-il amusé.

« Dis pas de bêtise ! Je suis juste…surprise… » Elle lui sourit. Ils étaient au boulot, même si elle mourait d'envie de le prendre violemment par le col et de l'embrasser sans aucune pudeur. Elle se retint car cela risquerait sûrement de déplaire à Granger qui venait justement de passer les portes, suivis de Sam, Callen et Hetty.

Granger se plaça devant l'écran : « Bonjour à tous, Éric, allez-y »

« Bien... Le capitaine de Corvette Talbott a été retrouvé mort ce matin au domicile d'un certain Kevin Grant »

Deeks prit la parole à ce moment-là « Grant est un petit dealer du réseau, apparemment Talbott en avait après lui, depuis plusieurs jours mais je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« Il faut croire, Agent Deeks, que vous ne savez pas grand choses … »

« Talbott ne parlait pas beaucoup, il se pointe, il donne la marchandise et il se casse, ce mec était un robot et il ne supportait pas de traiter avec ces revendeurs. Il le faisait parce que c'était nécessaire, c'est tout. Même si c'est dernier temps, j'arrivais à le faire rester plus longtemps »

« Pas assez il faut croire »

« Vous savez tout comme moi que certains cas peuvent durer plus longtemps que d'autres, j'aurais fini par l'accrocher… »

« Mais à présent, la seule personne qui pouvait nous conduire à ce réseau est morte… »

Callen interrompra l'échange qui devenait un peu houleux. « On a encore Grant, Monsieur, il doit savoir quelque chose… »

« Il est en cavale Agent Callen ! »

« Et bien commençons par là… Sam et moi, nous allons au domicile de Grant. Nell et Eric épluchez tous les appels de Grant. Kensi va voir Rose elle a dû commencer à faire l'autopsie, vois si ça peut nous amener quelque part…Deeks… »

Mais Granger le coupa « Il reste ici ! Agent Callen j'ai certaines choses à faire avec lui…Suivez-moi Agent Deeks !» Granger sortit du Centre des opérations suivi par Deeks qui en passant devant Kensi frôla de sa main, les doigts fins de sa compagne. Juste un petit contact qui lui fit un bien fou…

* * *

Sam gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Kevin Grant. Il en sortit, suivi de Callen. Ils étaient apparemment en pleine discussion. « J'avais enfin pris la décision de monter ce fichu portique et voilà que mon weekend tombe à l'eau… »

« Effectivement il était temps… »

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi… il était temps ? »

« Sam ! Ta fille à neuf ans, il était temps qu'elle puisse avoir une balançoire… »

« Tu sais le nombre d'accidents domestiques qu'il peut avoir avec une simple balançoire G ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais je la trouve un peu vielle pour commencer à en faire c'est tout… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de toute façon ? »

« Sam, j'avais quatre ans quand je suis monté sur une vraie balançoire, j'en suis pas mort !»

« Ouais et bah tu as eu de la chance… » S'est au moment où Sam finit sa phrase qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Grant où un jeune officier gardait la porte.

Callen les présenta…« Bonjour je suis l'agent Callen et voici l'agent Hanna, nous sommes du NCIS »

« Bonjour, le Capitaine vous attend »

Effectivement au même moment Bergman arriva à leur rencontre « ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend les gars, votre légiste a déjà embarqué le corps »

« On est au courant, on prend le relais, vous pouvez y aller… »

«OK, l'affaire est à vous, par contre y'à la sœur de Grant qui s'est pointée, elle est dans le salon.»

«Bien, je vous remercie … » En moins de deux minutes tous les flics avaient déjà mis les voiles.

Callen se dirigea vers le salon, à la rencontre de leur nouveau témoin « Mademoiselle Grant nous sommes du NCIS… » C'est au moment où la jeune femme se retourna que Callen reconnu l'avocate.

« Déborah ? »

Elle fut aussi surprise que lui « whoa ! Agent Callen ? Je… je suis surprise de vous voir ici … c'est vous les fédéraux que la police attendait ? »

« Oui effectivement… Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'appartement de votre frère ? »

« Ça parait fou non ? J'ai… mon frère à essayer de me joindre plusieurs fois ces deux derniers jours, mais je n'étais pas là et quand je suis rentrée, j'ai…enfin… il m'a laissé des messages plutôt étranges… je… » Elle était visiblement en état de choc…

« OK, Déborah, je vais vous demander de vous calmer…respirez » Callen essaya tant bien que mal à la calmer.

« Oui, je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne sais pas où il pourrait être et surtout si c'est lui qui à tuer cet homme… J'ai du mal à croire qu'il aurait pu faire ça… »

Sam arriva dans le salon, il était allé directement sur la scène de crime en arrivant « G. ! Vu le bordel dans la chambre je suppose qu'ils étaient au moins trois au moment des faits, si ce n'est plus… Je viens d'avoir Kensi, apparemment il a été abattu de deux balles dans le torse, du neuf millimètres. Je n'ai vu aucune arme, ni même les douilles… » Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme : «Mademoiselle Grant ? »

« Bonjour agent Hanna ! » Comprenant la surprise de Sam, elle compléta sa phrase « Je… Je suis la sœur de Kevin Grant.»

« Déborah m'expliquait qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs appels de son frère… »

« Il m'a envoyé aussi une enveloppe à bulle… Il m'a demandé de la garder pour lui et de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir»

« L'avez-vous sur vous ? »

« Euh…non je l'ai laissé à la maison… »

« Très bien on va vous accompagner. Cela a sûrement un rapport avec tout cela… »

* * *

**Et voila ils se retrouvent enfin! comme quoi le destin parfois peut être insistant...si ce n'est pas un signe ça!?**

**Bon! la semaine prochaine on passe à la vitesse superieur! avec pas mal de Déballen ou Callenrah...(lequel et le mieux?) et surtout de l'action avec un grand A! ENFIN! **

**Pour les accro du Densi il va falloir attendre encore un peut, mais j'espère que le petit moment Densi de ce chapitre vous a plus?!**

**une petite review?!**

**à la semaine prochaine...**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en vacances , donc même si vous ne pouvez pas lire ce chapitre, je vous dis encore BONNE VACANCES!**

**Donc, voici enfin le début d'action de cette fic et ça commence très vite, alors je ne vous barberais pas avec mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

**Un grand merci à mon binôme de couleur de cheveux ,qui supporte la relecture/correction de mes chapitres...**

**à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sam et Callen arrivèrent avec Déborah à sa maison.

« J'ai dû le laisser sur la table du salon. » Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et y pris la petite enveloppe à bulle. Elle la tendit à Callen qui ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva une carte micro SD. «_Voilà un travail pour Éric »._ Il sortit son téléphone pour pouvoir appeler son collègue...

Sam s'approcha de Déborah « vous avez dit qu'il vous avait laissé des messages ? »

« Oui, effectivement… » Elle enclencha le répondeur, mais ils eurent à peine le temps d'écouter tous les messages que Sam aperçut une ombre par la fenêtre et fit un signe à son ami qui raccrocha immédiatement.

« Déborah, restez derrière moi » elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Callen lui disait cela, jusqu'au moment où une vague de balles surgissant d'arme semi-automatique éventrèrent les fenêtres et les murs de sa petite maison. Callen coucha Déborah sur le sol en la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait, pendant que Sam vidait son chargeur sur leurs assaillants.

« G. ! Ils sont au moins cinq, il faut que tu la sortes de là… »

« Déborah, y a-t 'il un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

« Oui par la porte arrière, j'ai un jardinet clos avec un portillon donnant sur une petite allée… »

Il prit la jeune femme par la main et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison « Sam par ici… »

Sam essaya tant bien que mal de suivre son coéquipier, mais il était impossible pour lui de se frayer un chemin vers eux. Il ne devait son salut qu'au canapé de l'avocate. G. ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui venir en aide, car leur première préoccupation était avant tout autre chose, de mettre leur témoin à l'abri.

Callen sortit avec Déborah de la maison traversant le jardin en courant, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la petite allée.

« Nous devons rester à couvert le plus longtemps possible, il faut à tout prix éviter de prendre la rue principale». Mais au même moment une balle égratigna Callen, il se retourna et riposta tuant sur le coup son agresseur. Il se mit à courir entraînant Déborah avec lui, mais elle l'arrêta pour reprendre le contrôle de la course.

« C'est mon quartier et j'en connais tous les recoins » ils ne firent pas loin d'une centaine de mètres quant Déborah ouvrit le portillon d'un jardin « C'est la maison de Madame Sheffield, elle est en vacances chez ses enfants à Fresno.» Au moins cette fois ils étaient à couvert.

« Vous comptez entrer dans sa maison par effraction ? »

« Non ! Mais dans son garage oui ! » Dit-elle en souriant « elle planque les clef du garage dans un pot de fleur.» Elle trouva rapidement la clef et ouvrit la porte.

« Très bien pour le moment ça pourrait faire l'affaire » il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce garage mis à part quelques outils de jardinage, en même temps pour une femme seule à la retraite ce n'était pas étonnant…

Callen voulu prendre son téléphone, mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne l'avait plus « et merde ! J'ai dû faire tomber mon téléphone chez vous… »

« J'ai le mien » Déborah lui donna son téléphone. Callen le prit et essaya d'appeler son partenaire qui ne décrochait pas.

Déborah voyant bien qu'il était inquiet essaya de le rassurer « je suis persuadée qu'il va bien… »

« J'ai laissé mon partenaire, seul dans cette maison … » elle comprit parfaitement l'inconfort de son protecteur.

« Je… je suis désolée… » Elle baissa les yeux mais vit rapidement la tâche de sang sur le t-shirt de Callen « vous êtes blessé ! » Déborah essaya de soulever le t-shirt de l'agent, mais il la repoussa aussitôt.

« C'est une simple égratignure…ça va aller… je dois appeler mon équipe » il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et composa le numéro d'Éric à l'OSP.

* * *

Sam fut vite à court de munition, mais par chance l'attaque à son encontre devenait bien moins importante. Suffisante pour qu'il puisse sortir de son bouclier de fortune et à riposter comme il se doit. Deux minutes et deux corps plus tard la fusillade avait cessé. Il se redressa pour évaluer les dégâts… _« J'espère qu'elle a une bonne assurance »_ il prit son téléphone pour essayer de contacter son équipier, mais cette scène d'action avait eu raison de lui et même le téléphone fixe de l'avocate avait subi les même sévices « et merde fait chier ! »

* * *

Callen avait fini son appel et informa Déborah qu'une équipe venait leur prêter main forte.

« Très bien… » Fit la jeune femme « mais à présent, faites-moi voir cette blessure… »

Callen voyait bien qu'il n'aura pas le dessus sur cette femme au caractère bien trempé. Il se résigna donc à profiter des soins de Déborah. Il ne l'avait jamais rappelé depuis l'affaire Molinaro. Six mois s'étaient écoulés et il lui arrivait encore de penser à elle de temps en temps, regrettant de n'avoir jamais tenu parole. Mais son travail passait avant tout, et il était suffisamment buté pour se dire qu'une relation sentimentale n'avait pas de place dans sa vie, même si Deeks et Kensi avaient su prouver que l'on pouvait parfaitement gérer les deux… Il observa donc cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à le déstabiliser quelques mois plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une simple blessure agent Callen, il vous faudra certainement quelques point de sutures ! »

« J'ai connu pire » dit-il en grimassant « et puis c'est G. vous vous souvenez ? »

Déborah redressa la tête et fixa les beaux yeux bleus « euh…oui… je me souviens » dit-elle en rougissant.

Mais une sonnerie les coupa « oui ! Éric je t'écoute »

« Vous avez un gros problème Callen, ce téléphone est tracé, vous risquez d'avoir de la visite, allez-vous-en ! »

« Tu as des nouvelles de Sam ? »

« Non ! Callen, je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que tu partes, laisses ce téléphone où vous êtes, je ne peux pas te donner de lieux sûr, car cet appel est sûrement sur écoute, dépêchez-vous ! » Callen raccrocha.

« On doit sortir de là au plus vite » il déposa le téléphone à terre et le brisa d'un simple coup de pieds.

« Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Ils nous ont pisté avec votre portable… »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

«Pour le moment j'en sais rien, mais vu qu'ils savaient où vous habitiez, ils connaissaient probablement votre numéro. On doit partir maintenant »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du garage, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils virent un homme approcher du garage. Callen poussa Déborah dans un des buissons et se mit à couvert afin de surprendre leur visiteur. Un homme entra arme au poing dans le garage, mais il fut vite surpris par Callen, qui arriva par derrière. Il lui fit une clef de bras, afin de bloquer l'arme du poursuivant dans le dos et avec son autre bras libre étrangla sa victime qui s'effondra rapidement. Il lui prit son arme et ressortit rapidement du garage, récupéra Déborah et ensemble coururent le plus loin possible du garage…

* * *

Sam s'avança vers sa voiture pour y voir ses quatre pneus crevés. La voiture de Déborah était malheureusement dans le même état._ « C'est qu'ils ne sont pas stupides ces cons » _de toute façon, l'heure était à retrouver G. et Déborah. Il traversa donc la maison pour sortir par l'autre côté où un corps gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha et reconnu l'un des hommes qui les avait attaqué. Il continua dans cette direction jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut un portillon ouvert. Il pénétra dans le jardin et aperçu que la porte du garage était ouverte. Il entra pour voir un autre corps, encore un de leur assaillant _« G. tu sèmes les morts ! »_ Il s'avança dans la pièce pour y découvrir un téléphone brisé et un torchon imbibé de sang « et Merde ! G ! ».

* * *

Éric trouva enfin une vidéo intéressante « Nell j'ai la vidéo de surveillance à l'angle de la rue de Grant » il mit la vidéo en route. On pouvait voir les flashs que produisaient les deux balles à la fenêtre de l'appartement, puis une minute plus tard, un homme ressemblant à Grant s'enfuyait de l'immeuble, poursuivi par un homme, mais il fut rapidement arrêter par une camionnette qui s'arrêta juste devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entraina Grant à l'intérieur du van qui démarra en trombe après avoir laissé monter le dernier homme sorti de l'immeuble.

« Et bien il se pourrait finalement que Kevin Grant soit une victime dans cette affaire » observa Nell

« Alors ! Quoi de neuf ? » Deeks venait de passer la grande porte coulissante.

« Éric et moi avons découvert que le suspect est en fait une victime. Kevin Grant s'est fait enlever vers vingt-trois heures hier soir »

« C'est l'heure approximative de la mort du capitaine de corvette »

« Oui, il a été tué juste avant l'enlèvement… »

« Vous avez fait une recherche sur ses hommes »

Éric prit la parole « le problème c'est que la qualité de la vidéo n'est pas très bonne et en plus il faisait nuit… »

« Donc, non… et le van ? »

« Le véhicule a été volé il y a deux jours de cela, j'ai lancé une recherche sur le caléidoscope, mais il y a de grande chance que le police le retrouve brûlée dans la journée… »

« Donc on est coincé…Vous avez des nouvelles de Sam et Callen ? »

« Oui, mais il y a un petit souci… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade… »

« QUOI ? Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? »

« Euh…Et bien tu étais en réunion avec Granger, donc… »

« Kensi elle est où ? »

« Elle est partie les retrouver… »

« Ok je la rejoins… » Deeks s'apprêta à partir quand Hetty se présenta devant lui.

« Monsieur Deeks, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes encore sous couverture et vous montrer là-bas ne serait pas judicieux… »

« Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas seule ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, rassurez-vous, elle a pris quelques hommes avec elle… »

* * *

**haaa... quand même un peut de Densi(indirecte), y'en aura un peut plus(mais toujours indirecte...) dans le prochain chapitre! promis! ;)**

**pour les review c'est dans le petit encadré blanc en bas de cette page... :) merci d'avance!**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou!**

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attende du Densi avec impatience et je vous promet que ça va arriver très bientôt... la semaine prochaine PROMIS!**

**En attendant il va falloir que vous vous contentiez que du petit passage indirecte de ce chapitre! car notre Dallen est en mauvaise posture et il faut les sortir de là!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Merci à ma petite correctrice blonde...**

**Un grand merci aussi à Chou05 pour ses review, comme je l'ai dis plus haut le vrais Densi arrivera bientôt! et l'action continu...**

**à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Kensi gara son SUV sur le trottoir, près de la voiture de Sam. Elle en sortit, quand plusieurs voitures du NCIS s'arrêtèrent dans la rue. Elle regroupa une demi-douzaine d'agents, afin de pouvoir sécuriser les lieux. Trois agents passèrent par l'arrière de la maison. Kensi passa par devant avec les trois autres. Ils entrèrent tous au même moment dans ce qui, était, il y a moins d'une heure, une maison paisible et rangée, mais toutes les pluies de balles avaient eu raison de cette tranquillité. Pas une fenêtre était entière… Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et découvert quatre corps, elle passa à l'arrière de la maison pour prendre la direction de la petite allée et déjà un autre corps l'attendait un peu plus loin, elle voulut continuer mais un agent l'interpella.

« Agent Blye, nous avons trouvé le téléphone de l'agent Callen couvert de traces de sang dessus »

« Avec toute cette pagaille difficile de savoir à qui ce sang appartient… Ok vous restez ici pour inspecter les lieux et tenez moi au courant. Parker !» un jeune agent se présenta à elle.

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Vous venez avec moi, je crois savoir que vous chassez régulièrement ? »

« Euh…oui c'est exacte »

« J'ai perdu un peu la main, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour trouver des gros gibiers… »

« Des gros gibiers Madame ? »

« L'agent Callen et Hanna… » Sourit-elle « suivez-moi » et elle reprit le chemin que Callen, Déborah et Sam avaient pris, plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant… Elle prit son téléphone afin de prévenir Éric des derniers évènements.

« Éric, je ne les ai pas trouvé, mais le téléphone de Callen est dans la maison il a dû le faire tomber pendant la fusillade, ils sont sortis par l'arrière de la maison. Ils ont semés des petits cailloux... » Elle arriva devant le second corps.

« Semés des petit cailloux ? »

« En fait c'est plutôt des gros cailloux… » Éric ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Elle veut surement parler de corps Éric ! » intervient Deeks « Comment vas-tu Kens ? »

« T'inquiète pas je suis entre de bonnes mains Deeks ! J'ai un super garde du corps » Elle se tourna vers Parker qui n'était visiblement pas alaise avec ses commentaires. Tout le monde savait que L'agent Blye entretenait une relation amoureuse avec son partenaire, réputé jaloux…

« Un garde du corps tu dis ? » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Ouaip, je te laisse, il me semble que mon beau pisteur à trouver quelque chose… »

« Euh…Kens attends… »

« Oui ?... »

« Fait attention à toi… et tu diras à Davy Crockett que si il t'arrive malheur, il aura intérêt à courir vite… »

Elle sourit et raccrocha…

« Elle a raccroché ?... » Demanda Deeks surpris.

« Ça t'étonne ? » Sourit la jeune analyste.

« Quinze jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu et voilà comment elle me traite…ingrate ! » dit-il ironiquement.

Mais Granger arriva à ce moment-là « Agent Deeks je ne vous avais pas demandé de retrouver Monsieur Gentry ? »

« Je venais juste voir si il avait du nouveau avant de partir, car on ne peut pas dire que j'ai grand-chose à me mettre sous la dent… » Granger le fixa « OK, J'y vais… » Et Deeks sortit rejoindre son petit appart miteux, enfin, celui de Max…

* * *

« Très bien Parker, vous avez trouvé quoi ? » elle s'accroupit à côté du jeune agent qui fouillait un buisson près de la porte du garage.

« Et bien on dirait que quelqu'un a fait un petit séjour de ce buisson avant de traverser la haie, mais là y'a plusieurs traces de pas… »

« OK ! Alors allons-y, je vous suis » Kensi poussa Parker dans le buisson afin de le traverser.

* * *

Callen et Déborah se sont trouvés rapidement en pleine rue, malgré l'effort qu'ils avaient fait pour l'éviter. Mais parfois on n'a pas vraiment le choix surtout quand ils s'aperçurent que deux hommes étaient à leur trousse. Callen courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en tenant la main bien serrée de Déborah. Le seul moyen d'échapper aux coups de feu fut de zigzaguer entre les voitures, mais tout cela ne devait pas durer autant de temps. Callen ne pouvait pas mettre en danger des dizaines de passants. Il prit une ruelle sur la droite. _« Très mauvaise idée mon vieux !» _En effet la ruelle était plutôt longue et étroite. Ils allaient être une cible de premier choix. Quand les premières balles arrivèrent non loin d'eux, Callen se retourna en mettant Déborah derrière lui. Il visa de son arme le premier gars, tira et toucha sa cible, mais le second s'avança avec une arme semi-automatique. Il n'allait pas faire le poids. Déborah le tira en arrière « la poubelle G. ! » Effectivement un conteneur à ordure était à quelques mètres d'eux, mais l'homme avait déjà fait feux, les balles volèrent dans tous les sens, heureusement ils arrivèrent à se mettre à couvert. Callen attendit que l'homme cesse de tirer, signe qu'il devait être en train de recharger, pour sortir de sa planque et colla une balle en plein cœur de leur poursuivant.

« C'est Bon Déborah, on peut y aller » Il tendit la main à la jeune femme, mais au moment où il la regarda il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas « Déborah ? » La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, mais elle s'écroula rapidement dans les bras de son compagnon d'infortune. _« Merde !»_ Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, et en même temps Déborah ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Ils avaient traversé déjà une bonne partie de la ruelle et était pas très loin d'un petit entrepôt qui semblait être inoccupé.

« Déborah, j'ai besoin que vous teniez encore un peu, il faut que l'on essaye d'atteindre ce bâtiment » Il désigna l'endroit d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ok, mais vous allez devoir m'aider… » Dit-elle faiblement.

Callen la soutenait d'une épaule « ok, je vous tiens, on y va » Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrepôt.

* * *

Sam arriva dans une grande rue où régnait une agitation sans nom. Il y avait de grande chance que son ami était passé par là. Il vit rapidement à une centaine de mètres qu'un petit attroupement de personne s'était formé. Il se dirigea donc vers la foule. A peine arrivé sur les lieux, la police avait déjà interdit l'accès de la scène de crime. Sam leur montra sa plaque, afin qu'il puisse passer les bandes jaunes et se dirigea vers les corps que deux policiers examinaient.

« Bonjour Messieurs, je suis l'agent Hanna du NCIS, je crois que vos cadavres font partit des hommes impliqués dans une fusillade un peu plus tôt. Ils devaient pourchasser mon partenaire ainsi qu'un témoin »

« Et bien il faut croire, que votre partenaire a fait mouche ! Nous sommes arrivés que depuis dix minutes, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'examiner encore toute la scène de crime, mais vu que vous avez l'air plus au courant que nous, je vous laisse regarder. Je suis le lieutenant Garry, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas… »

« Et bien Lieutenant justement, auriez-vous un téléphone ? Le mien n'a pas survécu à la fusillade »

« Bien sûr ! » le policier tendit son téléphone à Sam.

Sam s'empressa d'appeler l'OSP, pour les informer de l'évolution de l'enquête, Éric lui confia tout ce qu'il devait savoir et lui indiqua aussi que Kensi devait être sur ses talons. Effectivement elle se présenta à lui au moment où il raccrocha.

« Sam ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il faut croire que G. a fait un peu de ménage » Il lui désigna l'un des corps.

Kensi se pencha au-dessus de lui et observa la blessure.

« C'est une balle de neuf millimètres qui a fait ça, effectivement y'a de grande chance que Callen est causé cela » Elle se redressa et observa la ruelle « ils n'ont pas pu se planquer n'importe où, à part là-bas » elle pointa du doigt, le conteneur à ordure. « Parker, restez près des corps avec la police » Kensi et Sam se dirigèrent donc vers la poubelle et effectivement il y avait plusieurs douilles de balle au sol, mais plus inquiétant encore, il y avait pas mal de sang. « Ce n'est pas bon signe »

Sam était plus loin à regarder d'autres traces de sang sur le sol, qui allaient dans la direction de l'entrepôt, de l'autre côté de la rue « ils ont dû aller se réfugier dans cet entrepôt» Les deux coéquipiers se digèrent donc vers le bâtiment.

* * *

Callen et Déborah s'étaient installés dans un local qui devait certainement servir de bureau avant que l'endroit ne soit déserté. Il installa la jeune femme sur le sol « Je dois regarder votre blessure Déborah » Une balle avait touché Déborah dans l'abdomen, il lui souleva le t-shirt et vu la quantité de sang qui se dégageait encore de la plaie, si elle n'était pas soignée au plus vite elle se viderait de son sang. « C'est plutôt sérieux Déborah, il va falloir que j'aille chercher des secours, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme cela.» Mais Déborah commençait déjà à perdre connaissance « Déborah ! Ecoutez-moi, il faut que vous restiez éveillée ! »

« Je…j'y…arrive pas …G. »

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains « OK, regardez-moi, je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, il faut juste que vous teniez encore un peu »

Déborah fixa tant qu'elle le pouvait le regard bleu de Callen _« Bon Dieu qu'il a de beaux yeux »_ Elle posa une main sur la joue de l'agent « j'aime…vos yeux…G…. » Mais la jeune femme sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience…

Pendant qu'il essaya de la stimuler, il entendit la porte principale du hangar s'ouvrir… _« Et merde ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment »_ il prit son arme et avança vers la porte du bureau, il sortit la tête et pu voir deux ombres avancées dans sa direction…

* * *

**Quand je vous dis qu'ils sont dans la m*** ! pauvre Déborah...**

**à la semaine prochaine! avec des nouvelles de Dallen et de Densi...**

**Pour info, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, donc après celle-ci, je pourrais surement la publier...(octobre si tout va bien...)**

**bisous à la semaine prochaine!**

**une petite review?**

**Neferete**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voila les fans de Densi devraient être enfin satisfait! **

**Je vous laisse donc déguster ce chapitre sans aucune modération!**

**audrey: la réponse à ta question dès le début de ce chapitre! merci de ta review! ;)**

**Merci à Rocky (ce pseudo lui va beaucoup mieux!)**

**Bonne lecture et à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Kensi ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Sam, arme au point. Ils balayèrent de leurs armes chacune des pièces sombres qu'ils traversaient. Pour le moment aucun bruit ne laissait penser qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un. Seules des gouttes de sang qui parsemaient le sol de l'entrepôt leur laissa croire le contraire. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du petit bureau. Kensi entra en premier, mais fut vite surprise, par un homme qui la désarma, mais Sam avait déjà son arme collé sur la nuque de l'homme.

« Lâche ton arme ! »cria-il

« Sam !? »

Le SEAL baissa automatiquement son arme au son de la voix de son partenaire « G. tu sais que j'ai failli te buter là ?! »

« Je savais que c'était vous, je voulais juste être… sûr…désolé Kens' »

« C'est rien… » Dit-elle visiblement contrarier de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

« Vous avez un téléphone ? » demandât-il précipitamment.

« Et bien par chance, les gars, oui, le mien est encore intact»

« Appelle une ambulance Kens, Déborah est blessée »

Elle sortit son téléphone « je sors les gars, je ne capte pas ici… »

Sam se dirigea vers la blessée « qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Une balle dans le ventre elle vient de perdre connaissance » Callen se mit à côté d'elle, retira son pull et appuyât le plus possible sur la plaie « je ne sais pas si elle va tenir bien longtemps »

Sam observa son partenaire qui était visiblement inquiet et essaya de le rassurer. « On va faire en sorte qu'elle tienne… »

Kensi entra de nouveau dans le bureau « Ils seront là dans cinq minutes… Parker nous rejoint »

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre à attendre des nouvelles de Déborah. Elle avait été amenée au bloc dès son arrivée. Cela faisait déjà plus une heure qu'elle y était. Quant à la blessure de Callen, elle fut vite soignée avec trois points de sutures et un bon bandage.

Le téléphone de Kensi sonna, elle s'éloigna un peu avant de décrocher. C'était Granger…

« Agent Blye, nous avons besoin de vous trois à L'OSP. Monsieur Beal a récupéré toutes les infos présentes sur la carte SD »

« Très bien Monsieur, on arrive » Kensi se dirigea vers ses amis « Granger a besoin de nous à l'OSP. Ils ont de nouvelles infos » Callen n'était visiblement pas motivé à partir, mais une enquête était en cours. Il s'adressa au jeune Agent.

« Parker, vous restez ici, vous êtes en charge de la protection de Mademoiselle Grant. Je veux aussi que vous nous donniez des nouvelles dès que possible ! »

« Bien monsieur »

* * *

A peine arrivé dans le centre des opérations, Granger demanda à Nell d'envoyer les informations sur le grand écran. De nombreux dossiers s'ouvrirent ainsi que plusieurs photos.

«Nous avons trouvé une bonne dizaine de dossiers qui renferment pour la plupart des répertoires. Les autres contiennent des adresses »

« Et à quoi tout cela correspond ? » demanda Callen

« Eh bien, les répertoires sont classés par quartier de Los Angeles et chacun contenaient les noms de plusieurs dealer ainsi que leurs fournisseurs. Pour les adresses, ce sont les endroits où ils exercent.» En ouvrant un dossier, ils purent voir une pyramide de noms allant du simple revendeur au fournisseur, mais malheureusement rien au-delàs…

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire, que cette carte contient tous les détails de leur réseau ? »

« Oui ! Enfin presque… Nous avons les employés, il nous manque plus que la direction… »

Granger prit la parole « nous pourrions très bien arrêter tous ces hommes, mais notre but n'est pas simplement de couper la mauvaise herbe, mais plutôt de s'attaquer à elle dès la racine… »

Kensi s'approcha de l'écran et elle pus apercevoir un des noms qui lui était plus que familier pour eux … _Max Gentry_…

«Ces dossiers pourraient aider Deeks !»

Hetty prit enfin la parole « Oui Mademoiselle Blye ! Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir »

Granger continua : « En effet, ce réseau pollue tous les quartiers de Los Angeles sans exception, mais il y a un endroit où ils ne sont pas présent… Un endroit où les drogues en tout genre circule le plus…»

Kensi finit la phrase de Granger «… Les clubs privés et les boites les plus « select » de Los Angeles ! »

« Exact ! Gentry a de nombreux contacts dans ce milieu… Vous serez un de ces contacts, vous travaillerez pour un des propriétaires de boite les plus influant dans le milieu et Max sera votre fournisseur… »

« Et qui sera mon patron ?... » visiblement cette question n'avait pas l'air de plaire à leur Directeur.

Hetty répondit à la jeune femme « Nous savons malheureusement que Messieurs Callen et Hanna, ne peuvent pas prendre ce rôle en raison de leurs déboires de la matinée… »

Callen se mit à sourire et se tourna vers Granger « Et bien, Monsieur je crois que vous allez devoir reprendre du service… »

Granger préféra changer de sujet « Blye, vous allez retrouver l'agent Deeks à sa planque avec la carte SD. Il n'aura qu'à prendre contact avec un des noms présent dans cette liste. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de récupérer cette carte ainsi que d'entendre l'offre de votre fournisseur… »

« OK, et Kevin Grant dans tout cela… ? » demanda Callen.

«Obtenons le grand manitou et nous devrions récupérer Grant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en retrouvera grand-chose… Il a joué avec le feu agent Callen, ne soyez pas trop optimiste…»

* * *

Deeks arpenta son petit appart miteux de long en large. Éric l'avait appelé pour l'informer des avancées de l'enquête. Dans quelques minutes sa belle partenaire et petite amie allait passer cette porte sous le pseudonyme de Katy Parks, dénicheuse de produits illicites pour les patrons des boites les plus branchées de la ville et sûrement aussi, petite amie de Max Gentry. L'un ne va pas forcément sans l'autre n'est-ce pas ? C'est fou comment une simple petit carte SD allait pouvoir avancer cette saloperie d'enquête. D'ici demain, si tout va bien, il pourra enfin revenir à la maison… C'était la première fois qu'il allait être en infiltration en tant que couple, en étant un « vrai » couple _« Madame et Monsieur Smith passent à l'action »_

Trois coups à la porte le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il se dirigea vers la porte et pu voir à travers le judas que Kensi était bien là. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de coller ses lèvres sur celle de sa partenaire, qu'il serra le plus possible…

« Tu m'a manqué Kens' »

Elle sourit à son coéquipier « je peux sentir ça en effet ! Mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour de bonnes retrouvailles Deeks… »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'exprimer le bonheur de t'avoir dans mes bras ? » Dit-il en souriant.

« Pas quand cela pourrait… dégénérer… On est en mission… » Dit-elle en se séparant de son compagnon et en s'avançant dans l'appartement.

« Quoi KATY ? Tu es ma petite amie après tout ! » Il ferma la porte, il se retourna vers Kensi, pour enfin s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle portait « WHaaaa en sortant avec Katy, Max fait plutôt tâche ! »

« Tu crois franchement qu'une dénicheuse de talent, travaillant pour des hommes riches allait s'habiller en guenille ? » Effectivement Hetty avait fait de Kensi une bombe, bien qu'elle le fût déjà avant… Mais voir évoluer sa petite amie dans une petite robe noire dévoilant parfaitement les courbes de son corps était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

« Deeks ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il se redressa surpris par la question de sa belle « euh…tu disais ? »

Elle leva les yeux « Je crois que je vais enfiler un pull si ça continu… Je disais que ça serait bien que tu téléphones à ton dealer, enfin… plutôt son supérieur, puisque Talbott est mort… » Elle lui tendit une tablette avec tous les répertoires.

Deeks vérifia tous les noms et fut attiré par un des noms de la liste, un de ceux qui surplombait les pyramides « Emilio Toress c'était le patron de Talbott…je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré, mais je l'ai déjà eu au téléphone un soir où Jo était trop bourré pour répondre… »

« Et… »

« Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, les gens comme lui ne parlent pas avec des gars comme moi… enfin comme Max… »

« Et bien il va falloir que ça change, tu as de gros clients à lui proposer et une carte SD très importante à leur yeux… »

« OK ! » Il se leva et composa le numéro de Toress, mais il tomba vite sur le répondeur « Emilio c'est Max Gentry, j'ai avec moi un truc que le grand boss aimerait sûrement avoir dans ses mains, une carte SD qui appartenait à Kevin Grant… Je suppose que tu sais où me trouver puisque je suis dans vos fichiers… » Il raccrocha « Bien ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre… Mais restons sur nos gardes, car je ne sais vraiment pas comment il pourrait réagir… »

« Donc, pas de câlin inapproprié ? » S'amusât-elle

« Tu me cherches ?...mais je suis sûr qu'Emilio ne sera pas choqué de voir Max dans une situation embarrassante avec sa petite amie… »

Kensi leva les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée « va prendre une douche Deeks !... »

* * *

**Cette scène était surement celle que tous le monde attendait! j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçus... mais dés à présent je vous promet qu'il y aura un peut plus de Densi...**

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas de remplir le petit encadrement blanc en bas de cette page!**

**Neferete**


	6. Chapter 6

**coucou!**

**Encore un chapitre (très)Densi avant le chapitre Dallen!**

**Bonne lecture et à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Callen avançait le long de grand couloir du service de réanimation. A peine une demi-heure plus tôt, Parker l'avait appelé, pour l'informer que Déborah était sortie de chirurgie et que les médecins étaient plutôt confiants pour sa guérison, car, par chance aucun organe n'avait été touché.

Callen se dirigea donc vers le jeune agent qui l'attendait devant la porte de Déborah.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non, monsieur elle est encore endormie. Les infirmières m'ont dit que ça pourrait prendre quelques heures… »

« Très bien, je vous remercie Parker, je vais vous relever, vous pouvez y aller… »

« Merci monsieur » le jeune homme laissa sa garde à son supérieur.

Callen entra dans la chambre de la jeune avocate et s'avança vers son lit. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air paisiblement endormi. Elle était vraiment belle, malgré tous les tuyaux et fils qui lui sortaient de partout. Il s'asseya près d'elle en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se conduire de cette façon avec une parfaite inconnue. Certes elle les avait aidé par le passé et les péripéties de la journée les avaient forcément rapprochées, mais de là à s'inquiéter de la sorte ? Pourquoi tenait-il à être présent pour le réveil de la jeune femme ? Des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre lui-même…

* * *

Deeks sortit de la salle de bain plus tard que prévus, à dire vrai, il avait surtout eu l'agréable surprise de voir Kensi débarquer dans la douche avec lui. Elle n'avait finalement pas pu résister au bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur le corps nu de son homme… Il venait juste d'enfiler son bas de pyjama quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Katy ! On a de la visite… » Il préférait la prévenir, car il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'elle sorte de là, parfaitement nue et à la vue de leur visiteur, il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et vérifia l'identité du visiteur avant d'ouvrir. Apparemment Toress avait écouté son répondeur…

« Et bien Toress, je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt » dit Deeks en ouvrant la porte « il faut croire que cette carte est plus précieuse que ce que je pensais… »

« Joue pas les malins Gentry, j'ai déjà du mal à croire ce que tu me dis, puisque d'après mes sources cette carte est déjà aux mains des fédéraux »

« Tes sources ? » ria Deeks « et bien vérifie les car j'ai bien la carte avec moi » Deeks se dirigea vers le bureau, déverrouilla le tiroir de celui-ci et en sortit une tablette « la carte est dans cette tablette » il tendit l'appareil à Toress qui l'alluma.

« Effectivement, tu as les bonnes infos. Mais comment as-tu fais ? Nos hommes ne sont même pas arrivés à la récupérer ? »

« Et bien sur ce coup je pense qu'on a le même indic. Grant ! »

« Grant ? Pourquoi t'aurais t'il dit où était la carte ? »

« Il était en panique totale quand je l'ai vu, et il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé un truc à sa sœur, mais qu'il devait le récupérer car il était dans la merde. Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé ce matin je me suis dit que ça pouvait être un bon moyen, pour entrer en contact avec toi…enfin, surtout avec tes patrons… »

« J'ai parlé à Kev cet après-midi, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il t'en avait parlé… »

_Tient ! Apparemment Kevin doit toujours être en vie …_

« Pourquoi ? Tu lui as posé la question ? »

« Max… dis mois vraiment comment as-tu pu avoir cette carte ? » Toress devenait de plus en plus nerveux, il devait se douter de quelque chose.

Deeks ou plutôt Max, commençait aussi à s'énerver « Ce matin je suis allé chez la sœur de Kevin… je suis entré, je me suis servie et je suis sorti ! Bordel ! c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! »

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Kensi avait décidé d'intervenir car la conversation risquait de ne pas prendre une bonne direction.

« C'est rien bébé, juste un petit souci avec mon pote »

« C'est qui elle ? » Toress n'avait pas l'intention de baisser le ton.

« C'est elle la deuxième raison de mon message… Elle s'appelle Katy Parks, elle bosse pour le patron de la boite le « Sunset Moon » entre autre… elle déniche de bonnes marchandises pour leurs clients…

Toress dévisagea la prétendue Katy, qui ne portait qu'un peignoir de bain bien trop petit pour elle. Mais il se retourna à nouveau vers Max.

« Donc si tu m'as fait venir ici, c'est pour me proposer un nouveau client ? »

« Et bien c'est à peu près ça ! J'en avais discuté avec Jo…»

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé »

« Jo ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance, cela fait à peine quinze jours que je suis dans le « bain »… »

Toress était encore visiblement très méfiant, mais il porta à nouveau son attention vers Katy.

« Vous dites que vous travaillez pour les boites les plus branchées de L.A. ? »

« C'est visiblement ce que vous a dit Max ! Non ? »

« Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à notre marchandise ? »

« Max m'a donné un échantillon de cette « marchandise », je l'ai apporté à mon boss et il avait l'air plutôt intéressé. Il était même prêt à passer un accord avec vos patrons… Son fournisseur actuel a eu … quelques soucis avec la justice, et son stock diminue à vue d'œil. Il a donc besoin rapidement d'un nouveau fournisseur … »

Deeks reprit derrière Kensi « mais j'ai d'autres fournisseurs en vue si ça ne plait pas à tes bosses… »

Toress se détendit un peu et commença visiblement à s'intéresser à leur offre. «Et en chiffre ça fait quoi ? »

Enfin Kensi allait pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet « Et bien j'ai quatre boites à fournir en marchandise… donc je dirais près d'une dizaines de kilo par semaine, environ deux cents cinquante mille dollars … et bien sûr, là je ne parle que de la cocaïne, si vous avez une autre marchandise à proposer, je suis à l'écoute…»

Enfin Toress avait mordu à l'hameçon, mais un petit doute restait visible dans son regard. «Je dois en informer quelques personnes » Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon et sortit.

Kensi attendit que Toress sorte pour prendre son téléphone et elle se dirigea vers la chambre « je vais téléphoner à Éric pour le demander de tracer l'appel… » Elle revient cinq minutes plus tard, habillée d'un simple short noir et d'un t-shirt blanc

« Euh…Katy ? Tu n'as pas plus court ? »

« Sérieux ? Tu veux me faire une scène à cause de ce que je porte ? »

« Nan ! C'est juste qu'on a de la visite et je ne sais pas… tu n'as pas autre chose ?… »

« Comme quoi ? Une burqa ? Max ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait recevoir du monde à cette heure-ci ! Et puis je pense que c'est déjà mieux que le simple peignoir que je portais…non ? »

« Ouais ! Enfin… tu aurais mis une simple culotte, ça aurait été pareil ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Tu as intérêt à te calmer ! Tu n'es pas ma mère… »

« Je vois que je dérange… » Ils étaient tellement préoccuper à se chamailler qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué le retour de leur hôte « Je dois dire que vous faites un couple remarquablement crédible ! Pour des agents sous couverture ! »

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Voyons Max ! Tu crois que je n'allais pas me renseigner un peu sur toi et ta petite amie ? Même si votre couverture et parfaitement bien faite, j'ai mes sources ! »

Et merde ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre pieds, Toress avait surement juste besoin d'être sûr d'eux… Il tentait le coup de bluff. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas le laisser arriver à ses fins.

« Mec ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu te renseignes sur tes « sources » »

« Elles sont fiables ! Autant que les vôtres d'ailleurs…fini de jouer vous deux… DEA ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis l'agents spécial Derek Raids de la DEA »

Le téléphone de Kensi se mit à vibrer en recevant un SMS.

« Laissez-moi deviner, votre Technicien vous informe que le coup de fil que j'ai passé provenait bien du bureau de la DEA à L.A. ? »

Effectivement Kensi vérifia son message qui lui confirma les dires de Raids.

« Vous êtes donc les Agents Deeks et Blye du NCIS ? Je me trompe ? »

« Il faut croire que vous avez effectivement de bonnes sources » lui répondit Kensi.

* * *

**On dirait bien qu'ils sont pas les seuls sur le coups! la semaine prochaine vous aurez des nouvelles de Déborah! Promis**

**bisous**

**Neferete**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**et oui vous ne rêvez pas on est bien mardi! mais comme je serrais indisponible demain (je récupère mes enfants) je préfère vous mettre ce chapitre en avance qu'en retard! (je suis gentille quand même? :p )**

**donc voici LE chapitre Dallen tant attendus! avec Bromance et Romance!**

**plein de bisous à ma relecteuse (bah quoi? ça ce dis pas?) Rockandlol**

**Bonne lecture**

**à plus bas**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Il était vingt-trois heures quand ils arrivèrent à la planque. Sam était déjà là, mais il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour que Callen les rejoignent, car il avait dû attendre l'arrivée d'un autre agent pour le remplacer au chevet de Déborah…

Callen se présenta à l'agent de la DEA et entama leur débriefing « Très bien, alors commençons par le début, vous êtes sous couverture depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis dix-huit mois… Cette organisation n'a pas une hiérarchie habituelle. C'est pour cela qu'elle est très dure à infiltrer, surtout à haut niveau. Il ne suffit pas d'être un simple dealer pour faire sa place, il y a tellement d'intermédiaires, qu'il est impossible de pouvoir savoir quoi que ce soit d'eux ! Comme si vous interrogiez un simple vendeur d'Apple sur la vie privée de Steve Jobs… pour intégrer cette organisation on est obligé de passer par la case départ »

« Au moins Granger va comprendre pourquoi cela m'a pris du temps » s'exclama Deeks.

Raids rigola à la remarque de l'agent « oui ! Effectivement, je crois que votre directeur a sous-estimé votre cible… Ils sont très peut connus dans le domaine, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas attirer le regard des fédéraux et autres services de police… Nous les suivons discrètement depuis déjà plus de deux ans ! grâce à cette fameuse carte SD et votre numéro de ce matin, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne se méfient de tous et tout le monde »

« Sauf s'ils finissent par récupérer cette carte » avança Callen.

« Oui ! Mais le souci, c'est qu'ils se doutent déjà que vous l'avez en votre possession !»

« Mais c'est là que j'interviens… » Continua Deeks « pensez-vous que notre histoire pourrait « tenir la route ? » »

« Et bien… ce n'est pas impossible … mais ils resteront sur leur garde. On a intérêt à faire ça bien, sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau… Je vais essayer d'arranger un rendez-vous…» Raids se leva « Je vous tiens au courant dès que possible.» Raids s'apprêta à sortir quand il fut retenu pas Callen.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Kevin Grant ? »

« Et bien pour beaucoup de personne Kevin est mort… »

« Et pour les autres ? »

« J'étais chargé de le tuer et de me débarrasser du corps… Il est en sécurité dans une planque.»

« Nous aimerions lui parler… »

« Je suis désolé agent Callen, mais c'est impossible vous le savez très bien… » L'agent de la DEA leur fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et sortit…

« Très bien, alors on fait quoi ? » demanda Kensi

« Pour le moment rien. Vous retournez à votre planque. On attend que Raids reprenne contact, reposez-vous, tout le monde en a bien besoin… »

Sam sourit aux instructions de son coéquipier « et toi ? Tu comptes te reposer ? »

« Déborah est encore en danger, je préfère avoir un œil sur elle… »

« Même les deux… » Se moqua Deeks.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

« J'espère que cette fois tu ne vas pas te défiler… » Ajouta Kensi en sortant avec Deeks.

« Sérieux ! Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi ? » Lui cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte le hangar.

« On ne se ligue pas contre toi G. Au contraire, on prend soin de toi ! » ironisa Sam.

« Sam ! Je peux prendre soin de moi, tout seul »

« Oui c'est vrai ! Mais il serait temps que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un d'autre aussi »

« Y'a pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée avec toi ! »

« G. ! Tu n'as pas de vie privée ! »

« …Ouais… et bah… C'est peut-être justement parce que tu te mêles trop de mes affaires ! »

« Sérieux ?! C'est ma faute ! C'est ça ? »

« Bon, on va encore en parler longtemps ?! »

Sam sourit « Jusqu'à ce que tu te prennes en main »

« Tu sais Sam je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

« Non c'est vrai, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi, et tant que tu n'auras personne pour le faire, je serai là, collé à tes basques »

« Et bah ! Je ne suis pas dans la merde ! Tu as trouvé le bon argument pour me débarrasser de toi» dit-il tout sourire, en sortant.

« C'est bien G. ! FONCE ! » Lança-t-il à son partenaire avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

* * *

Callen arriva à l'hôpital rapidement après avoir quitté son ami faiseur de troubles. Sam n'avait pas totalement tort, mais sa vie était suffisamment compliquée pour lui et partager ça avec une autre personne la compliquerait encore plus. Même si d'un côté, cela pourrait le soulager. Car même s'il avait Sam pour l'aider dans les moments difficiles, il n'oserait certainement pas lui demander un câlin ! Ni autre chose d'ailleurs…

Mais à en croire Sam et Deeks, même si cela apporte des complications, ça apporte aussi une stabilité émotionnelle non négligeable, se couper du travail et profiter de sa Famille sans se soucier si on a bien fini de remplir son rapport ou même si on a pensé à éteindre la machine à café en partant… Toutes ces choses inutiles et qui te bouffe une soirée parce que tu n'as que ça à penser…

Les peu de fois où il s'était « ouvert » à ces choses, cela ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi. En même temps les deux seules vraies relations qu'il avait pu avoir étaient sous couverture. Des relations basées sur le mensonge… Avec Déborah tout pourrait être plus simple. Pas de mensonge, car elle savait déjà quel métier il faisait. Elle n'était pas constamment en train de mettre sa vie en danger, un avantage certain sur Sam et Deeks… Même si ça n'avait pas été vraiment le cas ses dernières heures…

Effectivement il était peut-être temps de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre…

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme saluant au passage le jeune policier qui gardait sa chambre et alla s'installer dans le même fauteuil qu'il avait utilisé une heure plus tôt… Mais après quelques minutes le beau blond s'endormit…

Quand elle ouvra les yeux, elle ne vit pas grand-chose. Sûrement en raison de l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais après quelques minutes ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur de la chambre, car effectivement elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Après avoir repris connaissance de son environnement, elle put enfin reporter son attention sur la douleur lancinante qui la prenait au ventre, ce qui lui fit sortir un gémissement qui réveilla Callen.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle « Hey ! Déborah ! »

Déborah essaya de faire le point, mais ses yeux endormis et le trouble lié à la douleur l'en empêchait. Mais elle reconnut quand même la voix de l'agent de NCIS « Agent Callen ? » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Oui, vous avez été blessée, vous, vous rappelez ? »

« Oui je me souviens ! Grâce à cette douleur… » Dit-elle grimaçant.

« Vous avez été touchée à l'abdomen, mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché… Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ! »

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans les vapes ? »

Callen regarda sa montre « pas loin de dix heures. Vous avez subi une intervention de deux heures »

Déborah se rendit vite compte du temps « perdus » qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital « Et mon frère ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon frère ? » S'inquiéta-elle

«Il est en sécurité, mais sous-protection pour le moment tout comme vous »

Elle soupira de soulagement mais se rendit vite compte de ce que lui avait dit Callen. « Ils en sont encore après moi ? »

« Et bien oui, mais ils ne tenteront rien ici, et cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps car ils vont vite s'apercevoir que vous n'avez pas ou plus la carte SD …»

« Ça les arrêtera ? »

« Pas vraiment, je pense… mais je suis là et je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal »

« « Je »? »

« Euh oui ! Enfin « nous » le NCIS… » Répondit-il gêné.

Elle lui sourit « Merci G ! J'aime avoir un garde du corps comme vous, même si j'ai quand même fini par prendre une balle aujourd'hui ! » Se moquât-elle

« Ah ça c'est petit ! » Lui répondit-il en rigolant… mais son sourire se rabaissa rapidement « Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir protégé comme il se doit… »

« Hey ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! » Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'agent « Merci »

Il regarda longuement Déborah et ce simple touché, avait eu sur lui un effet étrange. Après les frissons qu'il ressentit, il y a eu la chaleur et le désir, une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il se baissa, prit le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Son baiser fut vite accepté et même rendu. Elle entoura Callen de ses bras, mais ils furent vite interrompus par une violente douleur que Déborah ressentit.

« Excusez-moi je n'aurai pas dû faire cela dans votre état » s'affola Callen « Ca va ? Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher une infirmière ? Je pense que je devrais…»

Elle s'agaça rapidement de l'inquiétude de son Flirt « …haaa tais-toi ! Ça va ! C'est juste que j'ai fait un faux mouvement… »

« Je suis désolé, c'était parfaitement inapproprié, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

La douleur se calma et elle put enfin observer Callen dans une gêne plus que visible et cela la fit sourire « si tu l'avais pas fait je m'en serais occupée… OK ça aurait été dur depuis ce lit, mais j'aurai essayé… »

Callen se débrida enfin « je vais quand même dire à l'infirmières que tu es réveillée. Elle pourra peut-être te donner des antidouleurs… »

« Ça permettra de reprendre où on en était… »

Callen sourira à la remarque et sortit. Cette femme lui plaisait de plus en plus…

Mais quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une infirmière, Déborah s'était rendormie. Il se ressaya dans son fauteuil et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

**Alors, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop hors caractère avec Callounet... n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite #TROTF chapitre 3**

**Bisous**

**Neferete.**


	8. Chapter 8

**coucou!**

**voici le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps à écrire...même si il nous fait avancer un peut dans l'histoire, il reste centré sur Deeks et Kensi et aussi sur Callen qui ce fait chambrer, mais ça je vous laisse découvrir...**

**à plus bas...**

**merci à ma Rocky pour la correction! merci aussi à vous tous pour de vos reviews (je les adores!) et merci à toi audrey à qui je ne peut répondre personnellement ;)**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur la côte ouest, quand Deeks sortit de la salle de bain et le spectacle qu'il vit en entrant dans la chambre lui réchauffa le cœur. Kensi était allongée sur le ventre, les draps recouvrant que la partie inférieure de son corps nu. Le soleil léchant une partie de ses cheveux et de son visage. Elle était magnifique, même après six mois de pur bonheur avec elle, il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il vivait avec elle.

« Tu vas rester longtemps à m'observer ou tu viens me rejoindre ? » Kensi avait toujours l'air endormi, seul le sourire qu'elle affichait et sa réplique isolante lui fit comprendre le contraire.

« Tu sais comment me parler … » il la rejoignit sous le drap et embrassa sa femme des merveilles*. Mais il relâcha rapidement son étreinte au désespoir de la jeune femme « on va être en retard…ils nous attendent même déjà… » Il ne put se retenir de poser un baiser sur l'épaule de Kensi.

« mhmm… peut-être pourrions-nous prendre encore un peu plus de temps ?... »

Deeks glissa ses baisers en douceur vers le bas du dos de sa partenaire « on va vraiment être en retard !... » dit-il entre deux baisers « …et tu dois prendre ta douche… » Il commença à soulever le drap qui camouflait le reste de son corps « …mais je peux t'accompagner si tu veux… ? »

« Tu sors de la douche Deeks… » Dit-elle en souriant, appréciant le toucher des lèvres de son homme sur son corps.

« Et alors ? Je pourrais plus me concentrer sur toi !... » Il retira brusquement le drap et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras « Direction la salle de bain ! »

Kensi lâcha un cri quand il la souleva du lit « Deeks ! Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher ! »

« Non ! Princesse, je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

* * *

Plus tard à l'hacienda

« Vous êtes en retard tous les deux » se moqua Sam

« Et qu'insinues-tu par en retard cher ami ? » Questionna Deeks sourire aux lèvres.

« En retard comme, EN RETARD Monsieur Deeks ! … » Deeks et Kensi sursautèrent à l'intervention d'Hetty « Mademoiselle Jones et Monsieur Beal vous attendent tous depuis un moment… »

« Ouais je sais Hetty, mais nous avons eu un souci d'eau chaude, l'appartement de Max est un peu mal entretenu et… »

Kensi se tourna vers son petit ami, et lui colla un doigt sur la bouche « Deeks ! Tais-toi ! Tu nous enfonces » elle le prit par le bras pour se diriger vers le centre d'opération.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la console centrale.

Nell prit la parole « Plus tôt dans la matinée, l'agent Raids a pris contact avec nous, pour nous informer qu'il avait obtenu un accord préalable de ses « supérieurs » autorisant la prise de contact avec Katy et Max. Raids vous a apparemment obtenu un rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec un certain Marco Cabano. D'après Raids, il fait partit des hautes sphères du réseau, et il faut passer par lui, avant de franchir la prochaine et dernière étape. Raids ne va pas tarder à arriver à la planque pour faire un topo… »

Kensi s'aperçut de l'absence de leur chef d'équipe « ok ! et où est Callen ? »

Sam sourit et répondit vaguement à la question « Il nous rejoint là-bas »

« Sérieux ! Alors nous on n'a pas le droit d'arriver en retard, par contre lui si ?! » S'offusqua gentiment Deeks.

« Laisse le Deeks…pour une fois qu'il pense un peu à lui »

Deeks comprit rapidement le sous-entendu de son ami « haaa ! Je vois… Déby »

« C'est ça ! Déby… »

« Espérons que cette fois-ci il aille jusqu'au bout » s'amusa Kensi.

Mais Hetty toussota pour faire revenir ses employés « Jeunes gens, il serait préférable de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours, plutôt de s'occuper de la vie sentimentale de votre supérieur, bien qu'elle soit tout à fait intéressante pour une fois… »

Les trois équipiers sourirent à la réflexion d'Hetty et sortirent de l'OSP pour rejoindre Callen. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourront peut-être discuter (harceler) avec lui de son flirt, avant que l'agent de la DEA ne débarque…

* * *

Malheureusement pour Callen, l'agent de la DEA n'était pas encore là quand ses collègues arrivèrent et d'après le sourire que lançait Sam en arrivant, il se douta bien qu'il allait devoir répondre à quelques questions. Et c'est d'ailleurs son partenaire qui ouvra les hostilités d'un ton moqueur.

« Et bien tu nous as manqué au débriefe G … »

Et il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le troisième homme de leur équipe en rajouta une couche de la même manière.

« Le pire c'est que moi et Kensi on s'est fait attraper par Hetty parce qu'on était en retard, il faut croire qu'elle tient à ce que tu es une vie privé au détriment de la nôtre… »

Bien à présent c'était au tour de Kensi, mais il faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la même direction que ses amis.

« Ho, le gars lâchez le… vu sa tête il n'a pas dû bien dormir et n'a sûrement pas envie d'être raillé de la sorte… » Elle se tourna face à son chef d'équipe en souriant « enfin… je suppose que si tu n'as pas bien dormi c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison… » Et bien voilà !c'était trop beau…il y avait cru, au sauvetage de Kensi…

« Ha, ha, ha très drôle les gars, je vais très bien et Déborah aussi je vous remercie de me le demander…à votre façon…Mais si nous pouvions nous concentrer sur l'affaire ça m'arrangerais »

L'Agent Raids arriva à ce moment, comme si, il avait écouté l'appel au secours de Callen…

Il leur expliqua qu'hier soir il avait pu entrer en contact avec son « supérieur » pour lui proposer l'affaire que Katy et Max présentaient…

« Il avait l'air plutôt intéressé » dit-il sans grande conviction.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment vous plaire…c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Non ? »Demanda Callen

« Ce mec, « La Flèche » de son vrai nom Marco Cabano, est un vrai psychopathe… rien de bon ne sort de ses « entretiens ». Je l'ai déjà vu tuer un mec parce qu'il croyait qu'il était un flic ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce n'était même pas le cas ! Ce gars est un taré ! Si, par malheur, il avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon sur vous, il n'hésitera pas à vous descendre… »

« Sam et moi serons postés à l'extérieur en renfort… »

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que vous aurez le temps d'intervenir si les choses venaient à dégénérer ? Quand je vous dis que c'est un malade, je suis vraiment sérieux pour ça ! Ce mec qu'il a tué, il était en train de discuter d'une putain de gonzesse qu'ils avaient eu le plaisir de sauter la veille ! Ils étaient en train de se marrer quand il a sorti son flingue et l'a buté ! Sans aucune raison apparente ! »

« Deeks et Kensi sont très bons dans ce qu'ils font… »

Kensi appuya son chef d'équipe « nous avons eu des couvertures bien plus difficiles à gérer avant cela ! C'est notre « truc » ne vous en faites pas… »

Raids les observa tour à tour « Moi aussi c'est mon boulot et je suis bon dans ce que je fais, sinon je serai probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais quand j'ai affaire à ce mec, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va sortir son flingue et me buter simplement parce qu'il en a envie !… Mais… si vous le convainquez, alors il y a de grande chance que l'affaire se fasse rapidement, car après lui, vous aurez accès au plus haut rang du réseau… Là où je n'ai jamais pu aller en dix-huit mois ! »

« Et bien c'est notre but » réplica Sam « vous avez un point de rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, c'est dans un bar à Long Beach « el marinero alcohólico » pas très loin des docks, à quatorze heures »

Deeks s'amusa du nom « original pour un bar de marin ! » Il regarda sa montre « bien, nous avons quatre heures pour se préparer, on est large »

« L'agent Blye devrait porter le même genre de vêtement qu'hier, ça devrait plaire à La Flèche ! »

Deeks sourit jaune à la proposition de Raids « Ah oui ? »

« Du calme Deeks ! » le rassura Kensi « c'est juste un moyen de diversion… »

« Oui ! C'est vrai ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la fille la plus sexy et chaude de Los Angeles, se promenant en petite tenue devant un psychopathe ! » Il s'aperçut des sourires de ses équipiers. « Je crois que j'ai pensé à voix haute… j'ai dit sexy ? »

« Et chaude aussi ! » releva Callen

« Vraiment ? Tu veux entrer dans ce jeu, monsieur « je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie privée » ? »

Kensi essaya tant bien que mal de rassurer son partenaire « Deeks ! Ça va aller, tu assures toujours mes arrières, y'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! » Deeks ne préféra pas répondre. Oui, il assurait toujours ses arrières, mais à présent les enjeux étaient différents… Ils n'avaient pas encore eu à faire ce genre d'enquête depuis l'affaire Molinaro**. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment ils allaient devoir gérer la situation si cela venait à dégénérer…

Sam comprenait parfaitement les doutes de son jeune coéquipier, il était déjà passé par là avant lui. Ils avaient besoin d'un petit moment d'explication avant ce rendez-vous « Kensi et toi, rentrez à votre planque pour vous préparer. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures… Apportez la bouffe… »

Kensi et Deeks sortirent du hangar à bateau.

« Vous êtes sûr que ces deux-là sont à la hauteur ? L'agent Deeks n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec ça… »

« Ils sont passés par plus compliqué que ça. Ça va aller… » le rassura Sam.

« Très bien, je dois prévenir mon contact à la DEA, et on se retrouve plus tard… »

Callen sera la main de l'agent de liaison temporaire « je n'espère pas trop rapidement, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont échoué si non… »

Raids sortit à son tour du hangar…

Callen avait suivi du regard la sortie de leur hôte. Il s'adressa à Sam tout en fixant la porte « tu crois vraiment que ça va le faire Sam ? » Sam fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas « Raids a raison, Deeks n'avait pas l'air très tranquille »

« Ça va aller G. j'en suis sur… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça à fonctionner un temps avec toi et Michelle, que ça peut fonctionner pour eux ! »

« J'ai confiance en eux c'est tout… »

« Ouais, j'espère que ça sera suffisant… »

* * *

*WonderWoman

**lire "Partenaire"

* * *

**Aller un petit jeu...que veux dire "el marinero alcohólico" ? lol! (j'étais inspiré sur ce coup là!)**

**à la semaine prochaine pour la suite...**

**merci d'avance pour vos reviews :p**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	9. Chapter 9

Et en route pour le chapitre 9

**La tension va monter d'un cran, que ça soit du coter de Densi ou de Dallen, fini la rigolade à présent je passe à la vitesse supérieur ! et un prime un petit moment Néric…  
****Bonne lecture !  
****Merci à ma mini blonde pour la correction…**

**audrey: j'aimerais vraiment te faire un truc plus personnelle, mais tu n'es pas inscrite, donc je ne peux pas te répondre en MP ou à tu un compte twiter?**

**Chou05: merci pour toutes tes review! C'est vrais que Callen va un peu vite dans le chapitre 7, mais si je devais lui faire prendre son temps, la fic aurais doublé en chapitre lol! Et Franchement Déborah n'aurait pas attendus aussi longtemps! Elle ne s'appelle pas Deeks ou Kensi! lol! ;)**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Voiture de Kensi et Deeks :

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bar, ils attendaient juste que Callen et Sam arrivent, mais même si ils n'étaient pas en retard, Deeks commençait à perdre patience…

« Ils sont où ? Et après on dit que je suis toujours à la bourre… »

« whoo ! Deeks calme toi ! Nous avons encore dix minutes devant nous » Kensi voyait bien qu'il devenait bien trop nerveux, elle le força à tourner le visage « Hey ! Regarde-moi ! Il faut que tu te calmes tout de suite Deeks ! OK, c'est notre première couverture difficile depuis Emmy, mais c'est aussi un moyen de prouver que l'on peut gérer ce genre de situation, alors calmes toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas m'accompagner si tu continues comme ça ! Granger n'attend qu'une chose, c'est qu'on se plante et je ne compte pas le satisfaire ! »

« Je sais ! T'inquiet' ça va aller, j'ai juste droit de m'inquiéter pour ma femme… enfin ma copine… Je vais gérer je te promets, car il est hors de question que tu ailles seule dans ce trou et surtout dans cette tenue. Non mais franchement ! Tu as vu ce bar, je suis persuadé que tous les mecs assis dans cette putain de gargote ne vont pas arrêter de te reluquer… »

« C'est le but… »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu… »

« Deeks ! Je t'aime tu sais ? » Il lui fit oui de la tête « Ok ! Alors arrêtes de faire ton jaloux, de toute façon ce n'est sûrement pas là que je trouverai mon bonheur si je le cherchais… » Elle regarda avec des jumelles dans la direction du bar « quoi que… le barman est plutôt mignon… » Termina-t-elle en souriant.

« Ha, ha, ha, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » il prit à son tour les jumelles, mais la seule femme qu'il pouvait observer dans les jumelles était celle qui devait probablement être la serveuse… Même si elle était plutôt jolie elle n'était certainement pas son style… « OK, bon je me rattraperai la prochaine fois… » Dit-il avec jalousie.

Kensi observa un mouvement qu'elle vit dans le rétro « Sam et Callen sont arrivés » Deeks et Kensi enclenchèrent leurs oreillettes « Deeks commençait à perdre patience les gars ! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » s'amusa Sam

Deeks tenta de détourner la discussion « et les mecs, si on se concentrait sur la mission… »

Mais G en rajouta une couche « Ho ! Il est vexé maintenant… »

« Les gars de Raids viennent de rentrer dans le bar » Observa Kensi « C'est à nous.. » elle s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture quand Deeks la retint par le bras, elle se retourna pour comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait mais elle n'eut pas à lui demander car il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime Kens' »

Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue « Allons attraper du méchant Mr. Smith … »

Deeks et Kensi sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bar, Deeks ne mit pas longtemps à mettre un bras autour des hanches de sa belle partenaire, comme ça tout le monde pouvait comprendre à qui appartenait cette créature divine qui dépareillait avec les lieux…

Sam et Callen observèrent leur deux Coéquipiers entrer dans le bar.

« Eh bien, même après tout ce temps, ça fait toujours bizzard d'entendre Deeks conter fleurette à Kensi… » Argumenta Sam

«Et Kensi qui montre de l'affection ! C'est encore plus déstabilisant ! »

« Tout comme pour toi ! je ne t'ai encore jamais vu porter de l'affection pour qui que ce soit, à part quand tu es sous couverture, ça fait drôle !.. »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait drôle ? » S'inquiéta Callen

« Toi et Déborah… »

Callen ne s'abaissa même pas à répondre à son ami et préféra allumer la tablette pour qu'ils puissent enfin voir ce qui se passe dans ce bar grâce à la caméra qui ornait le pendentif que Kensi portait.

* * *

Au même moment à l'OSP

Nell descendit l'escalier et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau d'Hetty.

« Et bien Mademoiselle Jones qu'est-ce qui vous fait courir de la sorte ? »

« Hetty nous venons de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital… Déborah Grant a disparu. Un infirmier à retrouver le corps de l'agent Parker dans sa chambre… »

Hetty se leva « Grand dieu ! Vous avez les enregistrements des vidéos surveillances ? »

« Éric est en train de les regarder en ce moment même.. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le centre d'opération où effectivement Éric visionnait les vidéos.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose Monsieur Beal ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, le suspect porte une casquette et des lunettes, et ne se montre jamais à l'écran, surement un pro… »

Nell se tourna vers leur directrice « doit-on prévenir Callen ? »

« Non, Mademoiselle Jones, pas avant la prise de contact… »

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le bar

Kensi et Deeks ou plutôt Katy et Max venaient d'entrer dans le bar quand Raids arriva à leur hauteur.

« Max, Katy, Bienvenus, je vais vous présenter « La Flèche ». Toress les fit traverser le bar, où tous les regards des poivrots alentours se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Max les observa et ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte sur sa copine. Il put entendre distinctement un « enfoiré » balancé par un pilier de bar, ce qui l'amusa.

Toress les dirigèrent vers le font du bar, il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un escalier donnant sûrement dans une cave bien plus miteuse que ce bar.

« Il y a eu une complication » chuchota Raids en se retournant « Cabano a eu la bonne idée d'inviter chez lui, votre témoin »

« Quoi ? Vous parlez de Déborah ? » Lui demanda Deeks

Raids hocha la tête

« Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi ? Nous avons la carte SD il n'a plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle »

« Quoi ?! Vous avez déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit sur ce mec ? Il ne veut laisser aucune trace »

« Il compte en faire quoi ? »

« Il croit qu'elle était de mèche avec son frère…il va essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau »

Kensi était visiblement touchée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Déborah « Mais elle n'y est absolument pour rien ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'en inquiète ?! »

« Elle est où en ce moment ? »

« Sûrement chez le patron…pas ici en tout cas… »

Deeks essaya de se rassurer « Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il vous demande de vous en charger comme pour son frère… »

« Vu le lot que c'est, j'en doute… Mais pour le moment il faut que nous nous concentrions sur Cabano».

* * *

Sam et Callen étaient dans leur voiture essayant d'écouter et de voir attentivement ce qu'il se passait, mais quand Deeks et Kensi franchirent la porte donnant accès à la cave, ils perdirent le signal audio.

Sam s'agaça sur le moniteur.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'en tapant sur ce pauvre appareil tu ferras revenir le son ?! Il nous reste l'image, alors calme toi ! »

G. put vaguement entendre son partenaire jurer sur les nouvelles technologies. Ce qui avait tendance à l'amuser.

« Sérieux ? Ça te fait rire ? »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer ?... On ferait mieux de regarder ce qu'il se passe… »

Les deux amis regardèrent les images sans comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire dans cette cage d'escalier, Callen appela Éric.

« Éric, tu peux pas essayer de faire quelque chose pour le son ? »

Éric avait beaucoup d'appréhension, il savait ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt à l'hôpital et il était loin d'être doué pour cacher ses sentiments, ainsi, au lieu d'avoir une réponse d'Éric, qui avait commencé à bafouiller, il en eu une de Nell.

« Non, désolé Callen, ses bâtiments sont en partie faits de béton armé et d'acier pour résister à d'éventuelle tempête, vu la proximité du port et du coup de l'océan… »

Callen raccrocha en remerciant Nell et même Éric.

« Bien il va falloir ressortir notre bonne vieille formation sur le comportement individuel et psychologique… » Ironisa-t-il…

* * *

A l'osp

Nell posa son oreillette sur la table d'op et observa son collègue

« Ça va Éric ? »

« Euh !... je suis vraiment pas doué quand il faut cacher des choses… »

« Ouais, je sais… mais dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de la mission, que Callen aurait pu mal réagir à la situation… »

« Tu crois vraiment ? Merde c'est Callen, y'a pas plus professionnel que lui ! »

« Pas quand il s'agit de ses proches Éric et tu le sais ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que Callen est proche de cette fille ? »

« Aussi sûre que Kensi et Deeks le sont… »

« Tu as peut-être raison, j'aurai pas réagi comme il fallait si c'était toi… » Dit-il en rougissant.

Granger entra à ce moment-là.

« Où en est la mission ? »

Nell qui s'était complétement décomposée, se força à revenir à la réalité.

« Nous avons perdu l'audio avec Deeks et Kensi, mais nous avons encore l'image » elle pianota sur sa tablette et fit réapparaitre la vidéo « Raids ou dois-je dire Toress vient de les présenter au dénommé « la Fleche » qui a visiblement flashé sur Katy…»

« Très bien, bonne nouvelle, tenez moi au courant je dois encore passer quelques coups de fil… » Granger sortit du centre d'opération.

* * *

**Et voilà le début de la fin commence! en même temps on est arrivé à un moment de la fic où on est plus prés de la fin que du début!**

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**et n'oubliez pas les reviews font partie de mon régime alimentaire, m'en priver serais un catastrophe pour mon imagination :p**

**Neferete**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens!**

**Aller! Un petit peu de stress pour Deeks et une bonne dose d'angoisse pour Callen. Nos hommes n'ont pas vraiment envie de se laisser faire!**

**Merci pour toutes vos Review! Qui m'ont permis de passer la barre de 100! GRAND MERCI! 3**

**Merci encore et toujours à Rocky pour sa patience!**

**audrey: sans rentré dans les détails, tu lis dans mes pensées! lol! Merci de ta review...**

**chou05: et oui un bon mélange de NCIS:LA! ;) Merci pour ta review!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Ce qui aurait dû être un vrai taudis, était en fait une vraie pièce luxueuse qui dépeignait avec le bar miteux au-dessus de leur tête… Dans luxueux, il fallait aussi comprendre kitch à souhait, la planque idéale du mafieux latino des années soixante-dix. Et quand ils virent arriver le propriétaire des lieux, ils purent constater qu'il avait été très inspiré par les lieux, même si son costume était plutôt moderne avec sa coupe droite. Le look physique de « la Flèche » nous faisait faire un bond en arrière de quarante ans… Deeks ne pensait pas que ce mec pouvait encore croire que les rouflaquettes étaient à la mode… Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour ressembler à Steve McQueen dans « Le Mans » ! Le seul objet sur lui qui paraissait à la mode était ses lunettes de soleil de style aviateur…enfin… elles étaient aussi à la mode dans les années soixante-dix !...

Leur hôte baisa la main de Kensi, qu'il invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Deeks n'avait plus qu'à suivre…

« Et bien je dois vous avouer que quand Toress m'a fait part de votre offre, j'ai été plutôt étonné. Tout d'abord vous avez récupéré la carte SD, mais en plus vous me proposer un contrat plutôt juteux… »

Kensi n'était pas vraiment alaise avec les regards que lui lançaient Cabano, mais elle savait qu'avec cet homme, elle devait se montrer forte « Ce n'est pas à vous mais à votre patron que nous proposons ce contrat… »

Cabano fixa longuement la jeune femme, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à être traité de la sorte par une femme, mais contrairement à toute attente, il s'avoua que cette Katy pourrait très bien lui convenir, quitte à la dresser un peu…

« En temps normal je ne me laisserai pas parler comme cela, mais je dois avouer que vous avez un certain talent pour ça. Vous devez cacher plein de qualité que je serai heureux de découvrir » dit-il plein de sous-entendu.

«Je n'apprécie pas vos sous-entendus Cabano et je dois dire que si mon patron était présent cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait mis fin à cette conversation. Si vous ne voulez pas de notre proposition dites-le maintenant, j'aimerai éviter de perdre mon temps avec vous ! »

Raids et Deeks n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, elle cherchait à les faire tuer ?

« Et bien je dois dire, que même si je n'apprécie pas votre ton, j'aime votre franchise et cela me suffit à me convaincre de votre bonne foi. Car je n'étais pas très confiant en votre proposition » il se redressa et sortit son flingue qu'il avait mis à la ceinture et le posa sur la table base devant eux « maintenant que je vous fais confiance parlons affaire !... »

Deeks l'observa se réinstaller sur le fauteuil…il se leva et tendit la carte SD à Cabano

« Voici déjà ce qui nous a amené ici… »

Cabano observa Max, il n'avait même pas dédaigné lui lancer un regard depuis son arrivée, trop focalisé sur sa jeune compagne.

« Vous êtes Max c'est ça ? » Deeks acquiesça d'un signe de tête « donc, vous bossez pour Roskov ? »

« En fait je travaille pour Katy ! Qui bosse pour Roskov, je suis son commercial, son garde du corps et quand je dis garde du corps je veux dire aussi… »

Katy préféra lui couper la parole « …Max ! J'aimerai éviter de parler de ça pendant un rendez-vous ! » Dit-elle sévèrement.

« Bien sûr je comprends ma chérie… » Il plaça un bras autour des épaules de sa belle brune et regarda Cabano fixement…voilà qui était fait ! Il avait marqué son territoire…

Mais Kensi se redressa « si nous parlions de notre transaction ? »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes là… »

« Très bien, je suppose que Toress vous a fait part de notre offre ? »

« Oui c'est le cas effectivement… ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une telle offre se présente à nous… »

« En avez-vous parlé à votre patron ? »

« Non pas encore je tenais à vous rencontrer avant, si votre Roskov vous charge de trouver des personnes de confiance pour le fournir, mon patron me charge aussi de trouver des clients fiables… nous avons à peu près les mêmes fonctions…. »

«Alors ? Parlerez-vous de nous à votre parton ? »

« Et bien que comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je vous fais confiance alors je suis persuadé qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous rencontrer… »

« Très bien, mais nous devons faire ça rapidement, nos stocks se réduisent et nous ne pouvons-nous permettre la rupture… »

Cabano se redressa « et bien je vais faire en sorte de vous satisfaire au plus vite… » Kensi se leva à son tour suivie de Deeks qui n'hésita pas à poser une main sur le bas du dos de SA copine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cabano « je vous recontacterai rapidement… »

Deeks s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main et il n'hésita pas non plus à le gratifier d'un léger coup sur l'épaule qui n'était qu'un moyen de lui coller un mouchard « c'est un réelle plaisir de faire affaires avec vous La Flèche ! »

Il prit Katy par la main et suivit Toress qui les conduisit vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le trottoir, Raids les informa qu'il les contactera le plus rapidement possible.

Kensi et Deeks se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, et arrivée à l'intérieur Kensi se tourna vers Deeks.

« Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?! »

« Faire quoi ?! »

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu cherches à te faire tuer ?! »

« J'ai pas aimé la façon avec laquelle il te regardait ! »

« C'est le but Deeks ! Et je sais me défendre ! »

« Je sais… c'est juste que j'ai horreur qu'on te prenne pour un morceau de viande ! »

« À oui ? Et tu as fait quoi au juste ?! »

Mais la voix de Callen les interrompit.

« EUH ! Vous êtes conscients que l'on vous entend les gars ?! »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse de leur part, sûrement dû à la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient.

« Bon, qu'avez-vous appris, votre micro à cesser d'émettre quand vous êtes descendus… »

Deeks était un peu mal alaise car apparemment Callen n'était donc pas au courant pour Deborah« euh…et bien…Cabano va nous recontacter pour la transaction… »

« Très bien on se retrouve à l'OSP… J'éteins le micro…si vous voulez continuer votre conversation… » Dit-il en se moquant.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps à l'hacienda quand Hetty les arrêtèrent avant leur montées vers le centre d'opération.

« Très bon travail jeune gens » elle se tourna vers le chef d'équipe. « J'aimerai vous entretenir avant le débriefing Monsieur Callen… vous autres, Mademoiselle Jones et Monsieur Beal vous attendent… »

Ils regardèrent leur ami suivre Hetty vers son bureau.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le centre d'opération Sam pu voir rapidement que ses jeunes collègues lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Il se passe quoi ? Ça à un rapport avec le fait qu'Hetty retienne G. ? »

Kensi regarda Sam un peu gênée « et bien Raids nous a révélé que Cabano a fait enlever Déborah… »

Nell confirma la réponse de Kensi « effectivement plutôt nous avons reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Déborah a été enlevée et ils ont tué l'agent en charge de sa sécurité »

Kensi s'inquiéta « Me dis pas que c'était Parker ? »

Nell n'eut pas besoin de lui affirmer, car la tristesse se vit rapidement sur son visage. Kensi eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa tristesse. Parker était promis à une grande carrière au sein du NCIS…

Callen arriva à ce moment-là suivi de près par Hetty « Où est Cabano à l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

Sam s'avança vers son ami « Raids nous contactera dès qu'il le pourra G ! »

«Ah oui ?! Et s'il nous contacte trop tard ? »

Deeks toussota légèrement « j'ai posé un mouchard sur Cabano…je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile… »

Il donna les informations du traceur GPS à Éric. Ils purent voir rapidement que le traceur était en mouvement. Pas une parole ne fut dit avant que le signale ne se stabilise…

« Envois-moi les coordonnées sur mon téléphone Éric… » Demanda Callen en sortant de la salle…mais il fut vite arrêter arrêtés par Granger qui arriva.

« Vous allez nulle part Agent Callen ! »

« Mais la vie d'une femme est en danger ! »

« Cela est bien triste Agent Callen, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur l'affaire ! »

« Cette femme était sous notre protection Granger ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser tomber… »

« Je suis conscient de ça Agent Callen ! Mais si nous voulons démanteler ce réseau, nous devons nous en tenir au plan ! »

« C'est un entrepôt, c'est sûrement leur planque principal pour leur marchandise, je suis sûr que nous trouverons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour les faire tomber. » Le ton de Callen était à la limite de l'insubordination et Granger ne comptait pas se laisser faire par un de ses agents.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas Agent Callen ?! Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de faire rater une enquête de cette importance ! Surtout que nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur le coup ! Ce qui arrive à Mademoiselle Grant est regrettable, mais nous ne pouvons rien pour elle pour le moment… »

Nell les interrompit « nous avons un message de Raids… »

_Grant, présente et en bonne santé… Cabano confirme un rendez-vous ce soir au Sunset-Moon, plus de détails plus tard…_

« Si Cabano et son patron nous donnent un rendez-vous au Sunset-Moon, il ne sera donc pas présent dans l'entrepôt… » Un plan commença à se former dans la tête de Callen.

« Vous proposez quoi Agent Callen ? » Questionna Granger.

« Pendant que vous serez avec « les patrons » à attendre les preuves et la marchandise nous pourrons investir l'entrepôt… »

Visiblement le plan de Callen fut bien pris par Granger « nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups… Hanna ! Je vous charge de coordonner la deuxième équipe… »

« Je peux m'en charger ! » s'agaça G.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Soyez content de faire encore partie de cette affaire agent Callen ! » Granger sortit du centre d'opération.

* * *

**Ha bah ça! Comment va le prendre Callen?! En même temps je trouve la décision de Granger un peu logique! Et vous?**

**Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Comme j'ai envie de finir de publier cette fic avant la reprise, je vais à présent publier le samedi en plus du mercredi! Ainsi cette histoire prendra fin le 27 Septembre! Ça vous plaît? Mais comme je serais en Corses ce WE je ne sais pas si j'aurais un axé au WIFI ou même le temps de publier, donc au plus tard ça sera Dimanche soir...**

**Rassurez-vous, il y'a une autre fic (plus petite) après celle-là que je commencerais à publier le 1er octobre...**

**Donc à très vite!**

**Neferete**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou!**

**Bon, je triche un peut, j'ai écrie ces quelques mots Jeudi, pour pouvoir poster mon chapitre du bateau de croisière (croisière autour d'Ajaccio) qui me prendra la journée (dure! :p) enfin...si j'ai du réseau lol! mais si vous lisez ce ci c'est que c'est bon!**

**finalement je poste de l'hôtel avant de partir...**

**Un grand merci à Rocky (Rockendlol) pour son temps passé à me corriger... allez lire ces fic! ça vau le coup ;)**

**Merci pour ta review audrey j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**à plus bas...**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ce qui dû être une seule opération se transforma donc en « double opération ». La première consistait à démanteler un vaste réseau de drogue, la deuxième une opération de sauvetage.

C'était évidant que Kensi et Deeks étaient déjà assignés à la première. Pour le deuxième, même si Granger n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Callen sur cette opération, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car lui-même était pris par la première et il avait besoin d'homme compétant, même s'il était trop impliqué émotionnellement... Mais il avait suffisamment confiance en l'agent Hanna pour recadrer son partenaire.

La deuxième se fera donc avec Callen et Sam. Raids les informa plus en détails. Déborah était bien présente dans le hangar et que pour le moment, ils ne « s'occupaient » pas vraiment d'elle, préférant préparer leur transaction de la soirée.

Même si le grand patron avait fait une apparition « éclaire » au hangar, il ne resta pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que Raids puisse prendre une photo de lui, qu'il envoya à Nell et Éric pour une reconnaissance faciale. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à le trouver, même si cette homme n'avait pas de casier judiciaire, il avait par contre un grade et un poste dans la Navy.

Capitaine de corvette Liam Niemann quarante-huit ans, chargé de la sécurité à bord de tous les vaisseaux en poste de Los Angeles. Un poste idéal pour faire passer certaines marchandises dans les navires de la Navy. Comment un homme sans aucune prédisposition, pouvait se trouver à la tête d'un réseau comme celui-ci ? Il était à l'opposé de tout profil psychologique attribué à cette activité. C'est sûrement cela qui lui a permis de rester « discret »…

Granger avait revêtu un costume trois pièces chics et modernes à l'image même d'un riche homme d'affaires. Kensi, elle portait une robe couleur peau, courte à fine bretelle, surplombée d'une dentelle noir, pleine de « transparence » trop au goût de Deeks… Quant à lui, il put démontrer à tout le monde que Max pouvait être parfois très élégant, dans un simple costume noir sur une chemise blanche, la cravate « optionnelle » fut très vite enlevée au désespoir d'Hetty.

Le club était un grand Penthouse se situant sur l'une des tours du centre de Los Angeles. La vue y était à couper le souffle. Le Sunset Moon occupait presque tout le toit de l'immeuble, dont la moitié était occupée par la terrasse, où l'on pouvait profiter de la piscine à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit. Puisque quand la musique ne berçait plus les nuits chaudes de la ville, les moins « fêtard » pouvaient prendre du bon temps autour d'un verre… ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, club privé le jour et boite de nuit le soir…

Ils étaient arrivés au « Sunset Moon » en fin d'après-midi. Coordonner une opération dans un lieu comme celui-ci avait forcément besoin d'une grande préparation. Une partie du personnel avait dû être remplacée par des agents du NCIS et de la DEA. Tout ça forcément avec l'accord du vrai propriétaire des lieux qui n'était même pas Russe, mais bel et bien américain, même si il lui fallut un mandat pour le motiver…

Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas bloquer l'accès au club, pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons, mais ils avaient fait en sorte que la soirée soit « privée » afin de limiter la clientèle …

Tout était enfin prêt ! Niemann devait arriver d'ici une heure et la tension monta d'un cran. Kensi n'avait pas vu Deeks depuis presque une heure. Il n'était pas dans la boite où la musique avait déjà commencé à faire danser les gens. Elle sortit donc, profitant ainsi de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui venait de tomber sur la ville. Mais elle ne le trouva ni autour de la piscine, ni autour du bar. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter d'autant que Granger avait demandé à ses deux agents de se tenir prêt. On n'était pas à l'abri d'une arrivée anticipée. Mais quand elle leva la tête elle aperçut enfin la silhouette de son homme, qui s'était réfugié sur le toit du Penthouse.

Le toit était « privé » mais comme le garde qui y bloquait l'accès était des leurs, elle put vite rejoindre son partenaire…

« Deeks ! Tu sais que ça fait plus de dix minutes que je te cherche ? »

« Je suis désolé j'avais juste besoin de décompresser… » Il sortit son téléphone « et je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone avec tous ce bruit… »

« Pas étonnant, il est sur vibreur… » Elle lui sourit puis pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'une question allait bientôt faire son apparition : « Ça va ? »

Deeks lui sourit à son tour et ses mains dans ses poches « Oui ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui « parce que je te connais, et que je vois que ça ne va pas… »

Elle était tellement proche qu'il dû baisser la tête afin que leurs regards se croisent. « Tu es magnifique Kens' … »

« Tu changes de sujet… »

« Ouais, je sais.» Il détourna le regard en se grattant la nuque. Il avait souvent tendance à faire ce geste quand il était mal alaise. « J'ai juste besoin de temps pour souffler avant les festivités… »

« Deeks… »

« Ok… je suis juste inquiet, pour toi… ce mec…La Flèche… je le sens pas du tout… »

« C'est quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit un psychopathe ou le fait qu'il ait des vues sur moi…. » Sourit-elle

« Les deux !... »

« Deeks c'est OK, il y a des dizaines d'agents ici Deeks, et je ne compte pas me séparer de mon partenaire… » Elle se colla à lui tout en gardant le contact avec ses yeux bleus.

Il la regarda longuement « Je ne compte pas te lâcher d'un pouce ! »

« Je t'aime D…! » elle ne put finir sa phrase que Deeks avait déjà collé sa bouche sur la sienne, profitant du moindre recoin de ses lèvres et de sa langue…mais ils furent vite interrompus par Granger qui hurla dans l'oreillette de Kensi, la musique n'aidant pas à gérer la tonalité de sa voix.

« Vous l'avez trouvé agent Blye ? »

« Oui Monsieur il était en train de régler certaines choses à l'extérieur.» Elle sourit au mensonge qu'elle venait de faire à leur patron, puis s'adressa à son partenaire « tu devrais remette ton oreillette, Granger va certainement te tuer… »

* * *

Callen et Sam géraient une dizaine d'agents. Ils s'étaient garés à quelques blocs du hangar afin de coordonner l'opération dans la discrétion. Nell et Éric leurs avaient préparés un plan numérique des lieux, qu'ils purent voir sur leur tablette… Granger n'avait pas autorisé l'accès à un satellite de l'armée pour avoir une vision thermique du bâtiment. Mais grâce aux observations de leurs techniciens, ils avaient pu voir, qu'une douzaine d'hommes occupaient les lieux. Plutôt une bonne nouvelle en raison du nombre qu'ils étaient. De plus l'effet de surprise sera d'autant plus à leur avantage… mais ils devaient quand même coordonner leur action avec l'autre équipe, car c'est eux qui donneront le feu vert.

Callen était de plus en plus nerveux, au point où Sam dû l'obliger à accepter que ça soit lui qui dirige l'assaut. En même temps, les expériences du Navy SEAL à ce sujet, il en était surtout logique.

Une fois le briefing terminé, Sam pu avoir un peu de temps pour son ami.

« Tu as la tête du mec qui va tout nous faire exploser G ! »

Effectivement Callen n'arrivait pas à rester en place plus de deux minutes, personne n'osait l'approcher…

« Tu veux quoi Sam ? » dit-il de mauvaise humeur

« Je veux que tu te calmes ! »

« Tu as déjà eu la direction de l'opération ! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit !? »

« Sérieux G ? Tu veux vraiment que je te donne la réponse à cette question !? »

Callen s'aperçut de l'agacement de son coéquipier… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se prendre la tête avec son partenaire, mais les quelques fois où ça leur arrivaient, c'est souvent Sam qui avait le dernier mot, car il avait le don de savoir gérer son ami quand il partait dans ses moments « loup solitaire enragé.»

C'est donc dans un soufflement qu'il décida de se calmer « Oui ! Je sais, ma réaction est un peu con… »

« Un peu ? G ! T'es carrément en train de péter un câble ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à te sortir de l'opération si tu ne te calmes pas ! »

« T'as raison, je vais me reprendre… c'est juste… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qu'il t'arrive ? » dit-il en rigolant « G ! Déborah est coincée avec ces gars ! Voilà ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu crois que je réagirai comment si Michelle était à sa place ?»

« Ça on a déjà pu le voir Sam ! » S'amusa-t-il.

« Ne change pas de sujet Don Juan ! » dit-il sérieusement.

« C'est juste que j'ai évité ça toute ma vie Sam ! Justement pour ça ! »

« C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut éviter G ! Ça arrive, c'est tout ! Mais je comprends que c'est dur, surtout avec le métier que l'on fait, mais je peux te dire une chose ! Je ne changerai rien ! Je prendrai le meilleur comme le pire, car même dans les pires moments, il y a ce « truc » qui donne envie d'avancer, te dire que, sans elle tu ne te bâterais pas avec la même force… Je ne serai peut-être même pas là à te parler. Michelle a fait de moi l'homme que tu connais… »

« Whao, j'ai jamais vu « ça » de cette façon ! »

Sam lui posa une main sur l'épaule « C'est bien plus que « ça» G!... On va la ramener, tu pourras t'en rendre compte… »

Un de leurs hommes les interrompit « Agent Hanna! La voiture de Cabano vient de quitter les lieux ! »

« Très bien, il va lui falloir près de trente minutes pour atteindre le centre-ville… On a encore un peu de temps… » Il enclencha son oreillette « Éric, Nell, Cabano est en route, l'équipe un en est où ? »

« Tout est prêt » lui signala Nell…

* * *

**Attention mesdames et messieurs, d'en un instant ça va commencer... (aire connus... pour les plus vieux d'entre nous...) LOL!**

**halalala les sentiments des uns et des autres vont être mis à l'épreuve!**

**A Mercredi pour la suite des événements!**

**Bisous**

**Neferete**


	12. Chapter 12

**COUCOU!**

**On est mercredi, et voici donc le chapitre 12! Encore un peu de mis en place, mais l'étau de ressert...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Merci encore à vous tous pour vos review, j'ai bien vu que le dernier chapitre vous avez bien plus, j'espère que les autres vous plairons tout autant...**

**Merci aussi à Rocky (je sais je le dis à chaque fois, mais elle le mérite!)**

**À plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Nell et Éric avaient suivi la voiture de Cabano à travers la ville. Ils purent constater qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un immeuble non loin du centre-ville. Ils étaient passés prendre son patron Liam Niemman. Nell les prévint donc qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du Club. Tout le monde se mit donc en place.

Un coin privé avait été aménagé sur une des mezzanines où l'accès était fortement gardé par des agents de sécurité, c'est là que Granger, Kensi, Deeks et une ribambelle de gardes du corps attendaient leurs invités. Deux belles femmes agents du NCIS faisaient guise « d'escorte » au directeur… Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'œil de Deeks qui dû se frotter le bras à cause du coup de coude violant que Kensi a dû lui faire subir pour le faire revenir à la raison…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Niemman, Cabano et deux gardes du corps firent leur apparition…

Granger se leva pour accueillir ses invités, avec un fort accent Russe :

«Привет ! Je suis Dimitri Roskov, je crois connaitre de réputation votre bras droit Monsieur Cabano… » La Flèche s'avança et serra la main de Granger « … mais vous, je dois dire que je ne vous connais pas… »

« Mon nom n'est pas très utile, mais mes amis m'appellent Liam… »

« Et bien mon cher Liam, que diriez-vous de goûter une des Vodka les plus chères de toute ma Sainte Russie ? » Granger l'invita à s'asseoir « Vous avez la marchandise ? »

Liam sourit « vous avez l'argent ?... »

Roskov fit un signe à un de ses gardes du corps, qui s'avança avec une mallette « Deux cent cinquante mille dollars américains ! » Le garde du corps ouvrit la mallette sur la petite table basse, il la tourna vers Liam afin qu'il puisse s'apercevoir du contenu.

Cabano qui était resté debout derrière son patron, s'avança et pris une liasse de billets dans la main tout en observant le reste de leur règlement « il y a l'air d'avoir le compte Liam… »

Kensi qui était restée un peu à l'écart, se pencha en direction de Liam qui était assis juste en face d'elle « Vous avez l'argent Liam, maintenant montrez-nous la marchandise… »

Liam fit un signe à son bras droit, qui leur tendit un petit sachet et le tendit à Katy.

Elle observa le sachet qui était loin de peser dix kilos « un échantillon ? » elle se leva « vous, vous foutez de nous ? J'ai dis à Toress que nous connaissions déjà votre marchandise ! Nous ne voulons pas d'un échantillon mais bel et bien ce, pourquoi nous vous payons ! »

Cabano s'approcha de Kensi avec un de ses sourire de psychopathe lubrique « Tu crois vraiment que mon patron va se balader avec dix kilos de cocaïne sur lui ?! Désolé poupée, mais on ne prend pas le risque… »

Il était beaucoup trop près de Katy au gout de Max, qui se leva, donc à son tour « Sauf que ce n'était pas prévu comme cela ! »

Cabano ignora Max et continua à faire du rentre dedans à la belle brune « Rien n'a été vraiment convenu, nous avons vu l'argent, nous savons que vous êtes réglo maintenant… »

Roskov se leva aussi « très, bien mais vous ne partez certainement pas d'ici avec cet argent ! Je veux voir la marchandise avant ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est Liam qui prit la parole « ça va s'en dire ! Monsieur Roskov » Il se releva et ajusta sa veste « J'ai un petit entrepôt sur Santa Anna, nous pouvons vous y retrouver dans une heure, si vous voulez toujours de notre marchandise ?... »

Granger voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait arrêter ce réseau, il fallait les prendre sur le fait, car ce n'est certainement pas un échantillon de coke qui allait les faire tomber…

« Très bien, mais vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je ramène quelques amis ? » dit-il en regardant ses gardes du corps « Ce n'est pas que j'ai des problèmes de confiance, mais quand je ne connais pas je me méfie… »

Cabano sourit, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa proie « nous avons aussi quelques amis ! Plus on est de fou et plus on rit ! » Il releva une mèches de cheveux qui était tombée sur le visage de la jeune femme « à très vite ! » Finit-il par lui glisser dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il se recula et rejoignit son parton qui avait déjà commencé à quitter les lieux…

Deeks suivit du regard la sortie de Cabano « je le sens vraiment pas ce type… »

Kensi se rapprocha de son partenaire et lui prit la main afin de le rassurer « ça va aller…ce soir, on rentre à la maison… »

Granger attendit la sortie de leur « fournisseur » pour prévenir ses agents postés non loin du hangar « Agent Callen et Hanna, il y a un petit changement de programme… Nous allons nous déplacer de votre côté ! Restez en standby, on arrive… »

Ils rejoignirent Sam et Callen, ils avaient à peine trente minutes pour coordonner leurs actions.

Sam leur exposa leur point de vue « on a l'avantage numérique, mais eux on l'avantage du terrain et c'est loin d'être négligeable ! »

« Nous allons pouvoir entrer à cinq » continua Granger « mais une « équipe » de trois gardes du corps restera en renfort devant l'entrepôt, ils pourront intervenir plus vite en cas de souci… Hanna, Callen pas de grand changement pour vous, faites ce que vous aviez à faire » Il s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe « si vous pouviez laisser Liam en vie ça m'arrangerais… » Il regarda sa montre « il nous reste quinze minutes ! Finissez de vous préparer…. »

Kensi avait l'air frigorifié. La douceur de la nuit l'avait un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle fut surprise de la veste qui se posa sur ses épaules…

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Deeks un peu inquiet.

« Ouais, j'ai juste un peu froid, j'avais pas prévu de « sortir » ce soir… » Rigolât-elle

« C'est vrai que vu la tenue que tu portes, je peux comprendre… Tu as de quoi te défendre au cas où ?... »

« Deeks se n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ… » Elle put vite voir l'angoisse que Deeks affichait « j'ai mon couteau si ça peut te rassurer… »

« Je sais que tu es vraiment douée avec ce truc, mais, contre une arme à feu à plus de cinq mètres de distance ce n'est pas une arme très efficace… »

Elle se colla à lui « Deeks ! C'est toi mon arme » il l'a prit dans ses bras «D'ailleurs, j'espère que c'est ton flingue que je sens là… » Deeks sourit simplement à sa réflexion. Décidément cette femme avait un pouvoir « incontrôlable » sur lui…

Callen observa le jeune couple, se demandant, ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ressentir dans une pareille situation… de l'angoisse, de la peur ?… La crainte de perdre une personne qu'on aime devait certainement être très difficile à vivre, comment arrivaient-ils à supporter une telle chose ?

« L'amour G ! »

Callen se retourna pour voir son coéquipier « Quoi ?... »

« Je réponds aux questions que tu te poses… »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai rien dit à voix haute »

« Non ! mais je te connais… »

Callen sourit « Sors de ma tête Sam ! »

Kensi et Deeks les rejoignirent.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » Demanda curieusement Deeks.

« De rien… » Répondit Callen

« Ok ! Y'a des moyens plus simple pour nous dire « vous gâchez un moment de complicité masculine… »

« G se posait des questions… » Sourit encore Sam

« Callen se pose souvent des questions ! C'est pas vraiment une réponse » répondit Deeks.

Kensi observa Callen visiblement mal à l'aise « c'est à propos de Déborah ? C'est ça ? » Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à sa question elle continua « tu sais qu'on va la récupérer Callen ? Je t'en fais la promesse… » Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota « elle est la meilleure chose qu'il t'est arrivé jusque-là G ! Il est hors de question que tu la perdes » elle se détacha de lui « tu pourras enfin voir à quel point ça vaut le coup ! » Il la remercia d'un simple regard.

Granger arriva à leur hauteur.

« Finit les câlins ! Nous y allons… »

* * *

**Ok y'a mieux comme action mais promis ça bouge très vite après...peut trop même lol!**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop nian-nian... un peu de bromance et de romance ça fait du bien non?**

**À samedi!**

**Nef**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou**

**Bon, voila enfin de l'action! nous allons enfin voir Cabano sous son vrais jours! je n'en dirais pas plus donc...à plus bas...**

**Merci encore pour vos review je les attend toujours avec impatience!**

**Merci Rokandlol! pour la correction... (elle publie un chapitre de sa fic aujourd'hui...)**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Toress les accueillit à leur sortie de voiture. Il leur glissa discrètement, que Déborah se trouvait dans un bureau du sous-sol, et il leur donna aussi, le nombre exact d'hommes, treize, sans compter Niemann, Cabano et lui…

Il ouvrit la porte du hangar, et ils purent voir que Liam et son homme de main, les attendaient au centre de l'immense pièce déserte, où était installée une table et de simples chaises… Donc, peu de moyen de replis en cas de « problèmes » surtout que huit hommes étaient placés en hauteur, pour la « surveillance » de la transaction…

« Bienvenu chez moi Monsieur Roskov … c'est moins stylé que le Sunset Moon, mais c'est beaucoup moins bruyant…je vous en prie asseyez-vous… »

La Flèche alla prendre délicatement la main de Katy, pour l'aider à s'asseoir près de lui ne laissant qu'à Max la place de l'autre côté de la table, juste en face de Cabano. Bref, un accès très limité aux « arrières » de sa partenaire et une vue dégagée sur ses avances, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère…

Sam et Callen s'étaient positionnés, attendant le feu vert de Granger. Grâce à la mini caméra de leur directeur, ils purent voir où tous les hommes de Liam étaient positionnés… Mais toujours aucun signe de Déborah, même si Raids leur avait confirmé sa présence dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si elle allait bien ou si elle était seule, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas. Dès le début de l'assaut il faudra aller vite, pour éviter d'éventuelles représailles de ses geôliers.

« Bien ! A présent que tout le monde est installé nous pourrions commencer ?! » proposa Roskov « je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser ici, et j'ai du monde qui m'attend… »

« Vous êtes un homme pressé Monsieur Roskov… » Répliqua Liam.

« Je suis un homme d'affaire cher ami, je suis toujours pressé et j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps et cette soirée commence à m'ennuyer, sans vous manquer respect… »

« Nullement Monsieur Roskov, mais comprenez que je dois prendre quelques précautions. C'est un gros contrat et j'aimerai faire les choses bien, en instaurant d'abord un climat de confiance »

Roskov s'amusa « Parce que pour vous, m'accueillir dans un entrepôt entouré d'hommes armés, devrait me mettre en confiance ? »

« Ne le prenez pas mal, j'ai juste du mal à croire qu'un homme comme vous, puisse s'intéresser à notre modeste réseau… »

« Modeste ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit… je sais que vous êtes plutôt bien placé pour vous procurer de la marchandise de qualité et l'échantillon que Max m'a fourni, m'a beaucoup plus. J'ai du mal à trouver de bon produit, alors quand j'en vois, je m'y intéresse. Et puis vous êtes bien mieux organiser que la plupart des cartels de la ville… »

« Et bien, je dois dire que pour gagner ma confiance vous n'auriez pas pu dire mieux Monsieur Roskov…Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses… »

Liam fit un signe à Cabano qui se leva et se dirigea vers un bureau. Il en ressortit une minute plus tard avec un attaché-case remplis de petites briques blanches qu'il posa sur la table.

« Voilà votre marchandise…Dix Kilos de cocaïne pure… »

Max se leva, sortit de sa veste un test, puis un couteau. Il préleva quelques milligrammes de poudre blanche et les versa dans le petit tube en y ajoutant un révélateur. Le mélange bleuit rapidement confirmant la pureté de la marchandise… mais surtout confirmer que cette drogue était belle et bien la même qui avait servi à confondre Talbott, les preuves étaient à présent suffisantes pour donner l'assaut…

Mais malheureusement les point rouges qui avaient commencé à marquer ses hommes, fut vite remarqué par Cabano qui sortit rapidement son arme pour viser Deeks, tout le monde fut surpris de sa rapidité.

Deeks leva les mains « Whooo mec ! Il t'arrive quoi ? »

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Le patron de Cabano intervint « qu'est-ce qui te prend Cabano ? »

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la Flèches colla une balle dans la tête de son patron et avec la même rapidité il repositionna son arme sur Deeks.

« Putain ! J'ai dit qui es-tu ? Connard ! »

Ils étaient tous surpris de la scène qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Mais au moment où il attrapa Kensi pour la placer devant lui en bouclier humain, tout le monde sortit leurs armes, ainsi que Raids qui pointa son arme sur Cabano.

« Vous êtes tous des putains d'agents fédéraux c'est ça ? » hurlât-il, il s'adressa à Kensi « et toi aussi je suppose, Poupée… » Il commença à reculer « si vous faites le moindre geste ! Je la bute !… »

« Lâche la Cabano ! » s'énerva Deeks « Je te préviens si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'es mort ! » Deeks avait ses yeux braqués sur le front de Cabano prêt à lui tirer dessus à la moindre erreur, mais l'homme s'était trop bien protégé dernière sa coéquipière.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de toucher qu'à ses cheveux mec ! » sourit-il, il prit un plaisir à lécher l'oreille de Kensi, puis il arriva au niveau d'une porte.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour s'y engouffrer avec Kensi, une pluie de balle s'abattirent sur eux, même si des tirs alliés avaient commencé à faire des dégâts, ils durent rapidement trouver de quoi s'abriter. Deeks essaya tant bien que de mal d'atteindre la porte mais il fut vite stoppé par une balle qui vint se loger dans son épaule gauche, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se protéger un maximum tout en essayant de riposter…

Callen et Sam arrivèrent par les étages, abatant sans sommation tous les hommes du réseau se trouvant devant eux. Ils purent voire rapidement que, Granger, Deeks, Raids et les autres agents étaient en difficulté. Mais la surprise et la rapidité de l'assaut eurent raison des hommes de Cabano. Ils descendirent rejoindre leurs coéquipiers pour vérifier si tout le monde allait bien, pendant que l'équipe tactique faisait le tour du bâtiment pour d'éventuels fugueurs.

Granger leur expliqua qu'il avait vu Deeks se prendre une balle, mais quand ils le cherchèrent ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'était plus là. Ils purent seulement voir la porte que Cabano avait emprunté avec Kensi quelques minutes plutôt, se refermer…

« C'est par là qu'on atteint le sous-sol » leur indiqua Raids.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Callen se précipita vers la porte.

« G ! Attends » Sam se précipita à sa poursuite « G ! » mais il ne s'arrêta pas… Si Cabano atteignait Déborah elle serait probablement morte ainsi que Kensi…

* * *

Cabano avait réussi tant bien que mal à descendre dans le sous-sol, il faut dire qu'avec une furie qui bouge dans tous les sens, ce n'était pas bien facile, c'est pour ça que quelques mètres plus haut il assomma sa victime à coup de crosse sur la tête. Il la jeta en arrière sur son épaule gauche profitant par la même occasion des formes arrière arrondies de Kensi. Il fit quelques mètres avant d'atteindre un petit couloir au bout duquel se trouvait trois hommes gardant une porte.

« Ouvrez-moi cette putain de porte ! » hurla-t-il à ses hommes.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent. Cabano entra et referma rapidement derrière lui déposant son butin sur un petit canapé dans le fond de la pièce, qui ne devait pas dépasser les trente mètres carrés. Il s'adressa à l'un des deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Attache-là elle aussi sur une des chaises »

L'homme s'exécuta. Il plaça une chaise au centre de la pièce et y installa la jeune femme, son collègue l'aida à l'attacher. En s'éloignant d'elle, il pensa que son patron avait vraiment très bon goût en matière de femme…

Carlos regarda ses trophées. Oui ! SES trophées, car à côté de Kensi se trouvait Déborah. Elle avait été ligotée à la chaise de la même manière que l'agent du NCIS, à la différence qu'elle, était à présent bien éveillée.

« Eh bien ! Content que tu sois réveillée ! Tu vas pouvoir assister à ta propre mort ! Je te présente… en fait je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Mais ça n'a pas d'importance elle va crever tout comme toi ! »

Il se retourna d'un coup, en entendant des coups de feu venant de derrière la porte.

« Nous sommes peut être mortes ! Mais vous aussi ! »

Il se retourna pour voir Déborah sourire.

« Vous vous en êtes pris au deux seules femmes de la ville ayant pour petits amis, des hommes prêts à retourner tout Los Angeles pour les retrouver ! La femme à côté de moi s'appelle Kensi Blye. Elle est agent du NCIS et l'homme qu'elle aime est aussi agent et il est sûrement derrière cette porte ainsi que le mien… Ne jamais sous-estimer un homme amoureux, encore moins quand ils sont deux ! » Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir la jeune femme, mais ayant eu accès au dossier Molinaro, elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle ressemblait.

Il s'avança vers la jeune avocate. «Tu crois vouloir me faire peur ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend ? » Son rire diabolique résonna dans la pièce. « Tu crois aussi que j'ai peur de mourir ?! Tu te plantes ma belle ! Je n'attends que ça, mais il est hors de question que je parte seul ! »

* * *

**MOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

** j'adore finir comme ça! ça fais tellement dramatique! mais ça montre aussi mon coter sadique! et oui! il est bien là! hihihihihihihihihihi**

**et en plus de Déborah, il va falloir aussi sauver Kensi! bah oui! si non, ça n'aurais pas était drôle!**

**MOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**à mercredi**

**Bisous**

**Nef**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou,**

**Je suppose que vous voudriez avoir des nouvelles de Kensi et Deby? vous allez en avoir! MOUHAAAAAAAA**

**Bonne lecture! :p**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos review! merci à Rocky pour la même chose que d'habitude et merci audrey de ta review ;)...**

**à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Au moment où la porte se referma, Deeks put entendre Cabano hurler sur ce qui devait être ses hommes… « _Très bien, je vais pas être seul sur ce coup-là ! » _Il pourrait très bien attendre les autres, mais Kensi était avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus en ce moment, donc, il était hors de question d'attendre…. Il avança prudemment vers l'angle que le couloir prenait. Il se risqua à y jeter un œil, mais à peine avait-il passé la tête que plusieurs balles le frôlèrent. Il se colla contre le mur du couloir. Il en avait compté trois. Si lui avait la possibilité de se mettre à couvert, ce n'était pas le cas de ces hommes, une chance pour lui. Même avec un bras en moins, il compta à rebours dans sa tête. Objectif : en descendre au moins un et ainsi de suite « un,deux, trois… » Il vida la moitié de son chargeur, il n'avait pas le temps de viser, il n'avait que trois secondes pour en descendre un maximum et se remettre à couvert.

* * *

Callen ouvra la porte à la volée, suivi de près par Sam, Granger et Raids. Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers, mais quand ils entendirent les coups de feu, ils accélèrent le pas. Ils purent voir Deeks se mettre à couvert contre le mur gauche du couloir. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leur coéquipier.

« Deeks ! » appela Callen.

Deeks se retourna vers ses amis « ils étaient trois, j'en ai abattu deux… Elles sont derrière cette porte… »

Callen hurla au dernier homme « nous sommes cinq ! Rends-toi maintenant ! Et tu auras la vie sauve… envois nous ton arme ! »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre une minute que l'arme du malfrat arriva à leurs pieds… Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le couloir, arme au poing.

« Couche-toi ! » hurla Deeks.

L'homme s'exécuta. Sam le plaqua encore plus et lui passa les liens zip puis le releva, pendant que Deeks confirma la mort des deux autres hommes. Callen se plaça devant l'homme et lui posa des questions.

« Elle sont là ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement l'homme.

« Combien il a t-il d'hommes dans cette pièce ? »

« Trois avec le patron »

« Il y a d'autres issues ? »

« Non c'est un bureau sans aucune fenêtre ni porte, à part celle-ci… »

* * *

A l'intérieur du bureau Kensi reprit connaissance. Le vacarme des balles l'ayant stimulé…

«Bienvenue parmi nous ma chère ! » Lança Cabano en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu te réveilles au bon moment ! À en croire le nombre de coups de feux qu'on a pu entendre, mes hommes sont certainement mort… et tes amis sont sûrement derrière cette porte. Dans quelques minutes tu vas assister à leur mort et sûrement à la mienne… Quoi que… » Il s'approcha encore plus de Kensi « Je t'aurais tué avant de te donner ce plaisir… » Il était tellement proche d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine. Un mélange de cigarette et de bonbon mentholé. « Dommage qu'on n'est pas eu le temps qu'il faut pour se connaitre plus en profondeur » Il commença à glisser une main sur la cuisse nue de L'agent. Mais au moment où il remontait plus haut, il put sentir l'étui à couteau ainsi que son contenu. Il le tira de son fourreau et observa la lame « Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? Belle lame ! Il promena la lame sur sa cuisse s'attardant sur la cicatrice que cette arme lui avait déjà faite par le passé. « Je vois que tu en es pas à ta première fois » Il continua à tracer des lignes sur sa peau et appuya un peu plus, suffisamment pour laisser un sillage rouge.

Mais Kensi ne broncha même pas. Elle se contenta de l'observer avec un regard profond. « Peu importe ce que vous faites, vous n'obtiendriez même pas une larme de ma part ! »

« Je vois que j'ai affaire à deux femmes de caractère ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Peu importe ! Les larmes de ton mec me suffiront.» A l'image de ce qu'elle avait vécu six mois plus tôt, Cabano lui planta son propre couteau dans l'abdomen, Même si elle voulut crier à ce moment-là elle ne sortit qu'un souffle de surprise.

C'est Déborah qui cria à sa place « Agent Blye ! Non ! » Elle regarda Cabano avec le même regard que Kensi lui avait porté quelques seconde plus tôt « Putain ! Je te jure que dès que cette porte va s'ouvrir, je garderai les yeux ouverts, juste pour voir son mec te coller une balle dans la tête connard ! »

Cabano n'eut pas à se servir du couteau qu'il préféra laisser dans la plaie de Kensi. Il s'avança vers elle et n'hésita pas une seconde à lui donner un coup de poing sur sa blessure.

Au contraire de Kensi, Déborah ne put retenir un cri et perdit immédiatement connaissance.

* * *

« C'est Déborah ! » affirma Callen.

« Elle a parlé de Kensi ! » s'inquiéta Deeks.

Granger les observa « Si vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler vos émotions je vais devoir vous écarter ! »

Les deux hommes répondirent en même temps « Hors de question ! »

Callen continua « On va bien croyez-moi ! C'est Cabano qui devrait s'inquiéter »

« Et si on défonçait cette porte au lieu de discuter » s'énerva Deeks.

Ils se positionnèrent tous devant la porte. Sam se mit devant la porte afin de la défoncer.

Ils comptèrent silencieusement jusqu'à trois.

Un, deux, trois. Sam défonça la porte, se reculant automatiquement afin de laisser ses quatre coéquipiers rentrés dans le bureau, mais aucun coup de feu ne vint.

Un homme était positionné de chaque côté des deux jeunes femmes pointant leurs armes sur leurs têtes. Cabano se trouvait au milieu.

« Et bien messieurs ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes hommes sont prêts à se servir de leurs armes, vous êtes cinq, on est trois, vous avez l'avantage du nombre, certes, mais une chose et sûr elles ne s'en sortiront pas vivantes ! »

Sam observa Déborah qui avait l'air inconsciente. Une tâche de sang était visible sur son T-shirt. Quant à Kensi, même si elle avait l'air conscient, elle n'était visiblement pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit. Un couteau, son couteau était planté dans son ventre. Elle commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Elle arrivait à peine à garder sa tête droite, mais quand il observa ses deux plus proches partenaires, il put voir que la scène allait très vite dégénérer s'il ne mettait pas fin à cette situation.

« Vous avez encore le choix de rester en vie ! Pour ça il faut tout simplement que vous vous rendiez et que vous nous donniez vos armes ! »

« Hahaha ! Le souci c'est que j'ai prévu de crever avec vous ici, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre ! » Le rire de Cabano envahit la pièce.

Sam sourit. « Je ne parlais pas à toi Cabano ! » Il s'adressa à nouveau aux hommes du trafiquant. « Deux des hommes derrières cette porte sont morts, mais un de vos amis à décider de vivre en se rendant, si vous faites le même choix vous aussi vous vivrez ! »

Les deux hommes de Cabano s'observèrent visiblement perturbés par la proposition de l'agent et ils ne mirent pas plus d'une minute pour commencer à baisser leurs armes.

« Bande d'enculés » hurla Cabano à ses hommes, il pointa son arme sur l'un de ses deux employés, mais au moment où il allait tirer, une balle se logea dans son oreille. L'homme s'écroula mort. Une légère fumée se dégagea de l'arme de Deeks.

Les deux autres hommes avaient quant à eux lâché leurs armes et levèrent les mains à la vue de leur patron mort, se mettant automatiquement à genou afin de faciliter le travail des agents. Raids et Granger se firent le plaisir de leurs attacher les mains avec des zips.

Callen et Deeks allèrent automatiquement vers les jeunes femmes.

Callen observa la blessure de Déborah. Ses points de suture s'étaient déchirés et sa blessure saignait abondamment.

Quant à Deeks, il se trouva face à Kensi et il put voir rapidement le couteau dans le ventre de sa partenaire « Kens ' ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Deeks… je crois que ce couteau me porte la poisse … » Elle sourit rapidement à sa blague avant de perdre connaissance.

« Sam ! Appelles Éric pour qu'il envoie deux ambulances au plus vite ! » Cria Callen.

« C'est bon, il est déjà sur le coup G ! »

Deeks commença à détacher Kensi mais il fut vite stoppé par Sam « Non Deeks ! Il ne faut pas la déplacer avant l'arrivée des secours »

On pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes des premières ambulances. Éric et Nell avaient déjà prévenus les secours avant même que l'assaut ne soit donné. Pas moins de cinq véhicules de secours étaient déjà sur place. Raids les accueillit en demandant à ce que les deux femmes passent en priorité.

Les premiers arrivés sur les lieux s'occupèrent de Déborah qui était plutôt facilement transportable. Ils la sortirent rapidement de l'entrepôt, suivie de près par Callen, mais l'un des secouristes ne lui permit pas de monter dans l'ambulance « je suis désolé mais nous allons avoir besoin de toute la place disponible pour s'occuper d'elle » Résigné, il regarda l'ambulance partir à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, Kensi était aux mains d'une autre équipe d'ambulanciers. Ils ne pouvaient par retirer le couteau ici pour éviter d'aggraver l'hémorragie. Quant à la déplacer, là aussi, ce fut délicat car ils devaient éviter que le couteau n'accroisse la blessure déjà importante. Après plusieurs minutes de manipulation délicate, Kensi fut installée sur le brancard. Tout comme Callen avec Déborah, Deeks suivit les secouristes jusqu'à l'ambulance et tout comme son coéquipier, il se fit doucement remercier. Mais par contre Deeks ne se résigna pas…

« Il est hors de question qu'elle parte seule ! »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais sa blessure est trop importante pour accueillir qui que ce soit »

« Je suis son partenaire ! Je dois rester avec elle »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Et je vous conseille avant tout de faire vérifier votre blessure au plus vite! » Le secouriste ferma les portes et l'ambulance démarra rapidement laissant Deeks complétement hébété à la vue des gyrophares dansant dans l'obscurité de la ville…

Callen s'approcha de son collègue. « Je vais à l'hôpital, Sam et Granger s'occupent du reste, viens avec moi ! » Deeks ne se fit pas prier, ils montèrent dans un des SUV du NCIS et suivirent les ambulances sirènes hurlantes…

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fic! J'espère que ça vous à plus :)...bah quoi? Cabano est mort et le réseau avec lui...**

**Bon ok, je veux bien finir cette histoire...**

Kensi et Deborah moururent sur la table d'opération, Callen et Deeks terriblement touché par cette perte, finissent par se pendre tous les deux...on retrouvera leur corps seulement trois mois plus tard (à cause de l'odeur...) Sam, tellement dévasté par la perte de son coéquipier, fit explosé tout l'OSP, entraînant dans sa mort, tous nos autres héros, ainsi que Nate qui étais malheureusement venus pour soulager ses amis...Monty tomba dans une profonde dépression et décida de manger toute les éponges qu'il trouva. Il mourut étouffé par l'une d'entre elle... FIN

**C'est mieux?**

**Bon ok, il y'a une vrais suite (mais pas fin!) qui vous attendras samedi! :p**

**Gros bisous**

**Nef**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou,**

**Bon, même si le méchant est mort, nous en avons pas encore fini... et Kensi et Déborah sont plutôt en mauvaise état! mais! n'oubliez pas que Deeks aussi! MOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mais! heureusement Callen est là... mais j'en dis pas plus! à plus bas...**

**Merci au guest pour vos review mais aussi aux autres!**

**Merci à Rockandlol**

**Bonne lecture **

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Callen roula à vive allure dans les rues de L.A. freinant à peine dans les virages. Même si Deeks avait hâte d'arriver à l'hôpital, la conduite quelque peu violente de son coéquipier commença sérieusement à le faire souffrir au fur et à mesure que son taux d'adrénaline baissait. Callen s'aperçut rapidement des grimaces et des grognements de son ami.

« Ça va Deeks ?»

« Ça ira mieux quand cette foutue balle sera sortie de ma putain d'épaule ! » s'écria le jeune agent. « Je crois que les effets de l'adrénaline s'estompe, ça fait un mal de chien ! »

« Dès qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, tu vois un médecin ! »

« Kensi avant ! »

« Deeks si tu commences seulement à avoir mal maintenant, attend d'être arrivé à l'hôpital… Tu commences à entrer en état de choc.» Il regarda sa main gauche. «Ta main commence à trembler… »

« Ouais je sais… et je commence aussi à avoir des sueurs froides… »

Callen se moqua légèrement de lui « on ne peut pas jouer les surhommes sans en payer le prix… Tiens bon, on y est dans moins de cinq minutes… »

Callen stoppa la voiture juste devant les urgences. Il laissa les gyrophares allumés, sortit de la voiture pour aller aider Deeks à descendre. Mais Deeks préféra s'y prendre seul. Seulement à peine avait-il mit un pied par terre qu'il fut pris de violents vertiges… Il se leva tant bien que mal, titubant vers l'entrée des urgences.

Callen se précipita vers son coéquipier « Putain Deeks ! Tu ne peux pas attendre que je vienne t'aider ?! » Il l'aida à se maintenir. Mais dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée, Deeks se précipita vers la poubelle et vida le contenu de son estomac et une fois fait, il s'écroula au sol … Une équipe médicale arriva rapidement vers lui.

L'un des médecins s'adressa à Callen « que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous sommes agents fédéraux ! Nous étions en intervention. Il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule, je crois qu'il est en état de choc… »

« Vous êtes avec les deux jeunes femmes qui sont arrivées un peu plus tôt ? »

« Oui ! »

Le médecin revint sur Deeks « il aurait dû voyager en ambulance ! »

« Une des deux femmes est sa petite amie, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attendre sa propre prise en charge… »

« Nous allons nous occuper de lui… » Le petit groupe médical s'éloigna de Callen.

« Attendez ! » appela l'agent « Pourriez-vous me dire où en sont les deux femmes qui sont arrivées plus tôt ? »

« Présentez-vous à l'accueil, ils pourront vous renseigner »

Callen laissa Deeks aux mains des médecins et se dirigea vers l'accueil des urgences. Il se présenta en montrant sa plaque « Agent spécial , NCIS, vous avez accueilli deux jeunes femmes blessées à l'abdomen il y'a quelques minutes j'aimerai des nouvelles s'il vous plaît ! »

Une jeune infirmière lui répondit « C'est exact agent Callen, mais il est encore trop tôt pour vous donner des nouvelles, vous pouvez attendre ici, nous vous préviendrons dès que possible… »

« Je vous remercie. L'homme qui vient d'entrer est aussi avec moi donc… »

« Nous vous préviendrons aussi … » lui rassura l'infirmière.

Callen alla s'installer en salle d'attente quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Sam

« G ! Comment vont-elles ? »

« Elles sont arrivées il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai toujours pas de nouvelle.. »

« Et Deeks ? Il est gérable ? » Se moqua-t-il

Callen sourit à sa réflexion « et bien on peut dire qu'il est plus que gérable…Son taux d'adrénaline a fait une chute vertigineuse et il est en état de choc. Les médecins l'ont pris en charge dès notre arrivée. Au moins il n'aura pas à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente avec moi… »

« Dès que j'ai fini ici je te rejoins… »

« J'avouerai que ça me ferait du bien, moi aussi j'ai la pression qui retombe… »

« Nous l'avons tous G ! Tiens le coup ! Je crois qu'Hetty est sur la route, elle devrait arriver d'ici vingt minutes… »

« Merci Sam » Callen raccrocha. Il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui disait que la pression commençait à descendre, même si il n'était pas en état de choc, une profonde lassitude le submergea. Il s'assit sur une des chaises, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, soufflant profondément pour faire baisser son taux de stress, de grandes et longues respirations…

Il vit des pieds se positionnant devant lui « Hetty… » Il redressa la tête afin de voir sa supérieure « Vous avez fait vite… »

« En fait, Monsieur Callen j'ai mis plus de Vingt-cinq minutes pour arriver ici… »

« Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées… »

La petite directrice sourit et s'installa près de lui « comment vont-ils ? »

Il se grata la tête « en fait je ne sais pas encore, ils ne sont pas encore venus me voir… »

Un infirmier se présenta à eux « vous accompagnez l'agent Deeks ? »

Hetty se leva « c'est exacte je suis sa supérieure… »

L'infirmier la regarda septique, mais la détermination qu'il vit dans ses yeux confirma les dires de la vieille femme.

« Il a repris connaissance… nous avons pu extraire la balle et un médecin est en train de le suturer. Nous voulons le garder en observation pour la nuit, mais il refuse… Il a subi un grand choc et il est en train de payer son moment d'héroïsme. Il a besoin de repos… »

« Je vais me charger de lui, conduisez moi à lui… » Hetty suivit l'infirmier.

A peine arrivée dans la chambre de son Agent, Hetty s'aperçu que Deeks ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

« Lâchez-moi bordel ! Je dois sortir de là »

« Agent Deeks, vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller où que ce soit ! La seule chose que vous récolterez, sera de reperdre encore connaissance… »

« Je dois prendre des nouvelles de ma femme… »

« Votre Femme Monsieur Deeks ? Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas le cas… » S'exclama gentiment sa supérieure.

« Hetty ?!...vous savez très bien de quoi je parle…j'ai besoin de la voir… »

« Je comprends parfaitement Monsieur Deeks, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment disponible en ce moment… »

« Hetty… » Supplia Deeks

« Non ! Je suis désolée, mais vous devez prendre soin de vous. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Mademoiselle Blye quand elle s'apercevra qu'on vous à laisser sortir dans cet état ! »

Il sourit a sa remarque…effectivement il ne préférait pas imaginer ça… « Ok, mais laissez-moi rester avec vous dans la salle d'attente… si je ne me sens pas bien je serai rapidement pris en charge… »

Hetty questionna du regard le médecin qui lui accorda cette faveur.

« Très bien, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous soutenir… » Elle sortit de la chambre suivie de près par son jeune agent chancelant.

Ils retournèrent s'installer près du chef d'équipe. Callen observa Deeks qui s'assit juste à côté de lui « Tu as vraiment une sale tronche… »

Il sourit faiblement « merci c'est beaucoup de travail pour en arriver là... »

Callen s'assombrit après cette trêve ironique « l'infirmière est venue donner des nouvelles des filles… »

Deeks se redressa sur sa chaise « Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par-là ? »

« Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère… Déborah a déjà était placée en chambre, ils n'ont eu qu'à refaire quelques points… quant à Kensi, ils l'ont stabilisé aux urgences et l'ont monté au bloc… ils m'ont confié ça… »

Deeks ne s'était pas aperçu que Callen portait dans ses mains un sac plastique de pièce à conviction où se trouvait le couteau…

Deeks pris le petit sachet et le regarda, il était recouvert du sang de Kensi, mais il lui tendit à nouveau « Je préfère que tu le gardes… »

« Je vais m'en charger Monsieur Deeks » Hetty s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui tendit la pièce à conviction.

Une infirmière arriva à ce moment là.

« Agent Callen ? Mademoiselle Grant est à présent dans sa chambre si vous voulez bien me suivre … »

Mais Callen observa Deeks.

« Ça va mon pote t'inquiète pas pour moi, va la retrouver… »

Callen se leva « si tu as la moindre nouvelle je veux que tu me tiennes informé »

« Ça marche ! »

Callen s'éloigna en suivant l'infirmière…

Deeks attendit de longues minutes avant qu'un médecin vint le voir.

« Agent Deeks ?! »

Il se leva, rapidement imité par Hetty « Oui ! »

« Je suis le docteur Palmer, je me suis occupé de votre coéquipière… »

« Comment va-t-elle ?! » Lui demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Et bien elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance qui l'a amené ici, mais ils ont réussi à la stabiliser… »

Les mains de Deeks se remirent à trembler.

«… arrivée ici nous avons pu extraire le couteau, mais l'hémorragie était trop importante, nous avons dû la transporter d'urgence au bloc… »

Deeks commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal .Hetty le reconduisit vers la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

«… Même si nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie, l'Agent Blye a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, elle a été placée sous surveillance dans l'unité de soins intensifs, nous allons devoir attendre encore un peu pour nous prononcer pour la suite… a-t-elle de la famille à prévenir ?... »

Deeks essaya de se relever « Fait chier ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Julia ! » Il chancela de plus en plus jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras du médecin… »

* * *

**...Je dois avouer une chose...j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre... mon coter sadique surement...pauvre Deeks...MOUHAAAAAAAA**

**Bon plus que deux chapitres! Les prochains seront plus "Cool" et drôle pour Déborah, mais Kensi...**

**Bisou.**

**P.S.: j'aime pas réclamer, mais n'oubliez pas J'AI FAIM de review et elles sont moins nombreuse en ce moment :'( (ça m'apprendra à publier plus souvent...)**

**Neferete**


	16. Chapter 16

**COUCOU!**

**avant-dernier chapitre! les choses vont-elle s'arranger ou dégénérer? y'a plus qu'a lire pour le savoir! BONNE LECTURE!**

**à tous les guest merci de vos review! **

**Kunglao: désole mais je crois que ce chapitre devrais te décevoir. surement pas assez sadique!**

**audrey: merci oui t'inquiet je publierais encore ;)**

**Et surtout mes chers guest n'oubliez pas de mentionner votre nom pour que je puisse au moins vous répondre plus personnellement! 3**

**merci à rockandlol encore et toujours! je ne le dirais jamais assez!**

**à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

chapitre16

Quand Callen arriva dans la chambre de Déborah, il fut surpris de la voir en grande forme… Elle l'accueillit avec son plus beau sourire.

« Hey ! G ! »

« Whaa ! Tu as l'air plutôt en forme… »

« Je crois que la morphine y est pour quelque chose… j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage, car tout bouge autour de moi » elle termina sa phrase en rigolant.

Callen comprit que la dose administrée à la jeune femme avait été, peut-être, un peu forte « effectivement… ils t'ont bien chargé ! »

« C'est encore plus sympa qu'une bonne cuite ! »

« Oui mais la chute est bien moins sympathique… »

« Tu plombes l'ambiance G ! N'as-tu jamais profité du moment présent ? Sans en voir les conséquences... ? »

Elle souffla à la non réaction de son prétendant « détends toi !...viens… »Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

Callen hésita encore, non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, mais ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté de leur relation, qui en était qu'au stade du simple baiser échangé l'avant-veille.

« Je vais pas te mordre ! Et profites en, car dans quelques heures tu risques de retrouver la femme trop timide que je suis… »

Il l'a regarda en souriant « il me faudrait peut-être aussi une dose !... » Il ne s'était jamais senti si hésitant avec une femme, sûrement parce que les seules relations « stables » qu'il est pu avoir, avait été sous couverture…un jeu de rôle… Mais là ce n'était pas un jeu…c'était réel. Il prit sur lui et alla s'installer auprès de Déborah, qui n'hésita pas à l'entourer de ses bras.

« Mhmm tu sens bon ! » s'extasia-t-elle

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras « Tu es vraiment cuite ! J'ai transpiré comme un bœuf… »

Elle sourit « …et tu es tout collant…mais ça ne me dérange pas » elle eut du mal à finir sa phrase car elle finit par s'endormir.

Callen l'observa « et voilà le deuxième effet » il l'embrassa sur le front « je serai là pour le troisième …promis » il s'installa avec elle plus confortablement dans le lit resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune avocate…

* * *

Deeks avait été placé dans une chambre à la suite de son deuxième malaise, mais là les médecins lui avaient prescris un somnifère, afin qu'il puisse se reposer du mieux qu'il puisse. Ce n'est donc qu'au petit matin que Deeks reprit connaissance avec pour compagnon de chambre, Sam, qui dormait à point fermé dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il mit du temps à analyser la situation, mais dès qu'il prit connaissance des lieux, il se redressa rapidement sur son lit.

« Kensi ! »

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et vit que Deeks commençait à retirer tous les fils branchés sur lui. Sam l'arrêta avant qu'il ne retire son IV « Whaao Deeks ! Calmes toi ! Tu ne peux pas retirer tout ça comme ça ! »

Les infirmiers alertés par le bip prolongé de son ECG débranché, rentrèrent en urgence dans la chambre, pour y trouver leur patient en train de tout débrancher, retenu en partie par son collègue.

« Agent Deeks ! Vous devez vous calmer… »

« Non ! Je dois aller voir Kensi… »

Sam le rassura « Elle va bien Deeks ! Elle s'est éveillée un peu plus tôt… »

« Quoi ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ! »

« Sérieux ?! Tu te fous de moi ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit ! Maintenant rallonges toi ! » Sam le força à se réinstaller dans son lit, puis il s'adressa à un des infirmiers « Pourriez-vous aller chercher un médecin ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Je dois vraiment aller la voir Sam ! J'aurai dû être là à son réveil »

« Elle est encore à moitié dans les vapes, Deeks. Elle t'aurait même pas calculé…et elle n'est pas seul, Julia est arrivée un peu plus tôt… »

Deeks s'apaisa un peu « ok ! Mais dès que je sors de ce lit je vais la voir »

« Je t'accompagnerai moi-même ! OK ? » Deeks acquiesça.

Le médecin arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il l'ausculta et approuva sa sortie dès que les démarches administratives seront prêtes.

C'est un peu après midi que Deeks put enfin aller retrouver sa partenaire. Sam l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. « Je te laisse là, je vais essayer de prendre des nouvelle de Déborah et G… »

« Ok ! Merci Sam … »

Deeks entra dans la chambre et ne fut pas surpris de voir Julia assise près de sa fille. Elle se leva dès l'entrée du compagnon de sa fille.

« Marty ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras en guise de salut « comment allez-vous ? J'ai appris que vous aviez était hospitalisé vous aussi »

« Ouais…un mauvais trip en fait… Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien ! Rassurez-vous, même si elle a repris connaissance un peu plus tôt, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait éveillée… » Voyant que le jeune homme était encore un peu faible, elle insista à l'installer près de sa fille « Je vais vous laisser… »

« Non Julia, vous pouvez rester, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez… »

« Calmez-vous Marty, je ne me sens pas exclue ! C'est juste que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit et de la matinée ici et j'avoue être un peu fatiguée, donc, comme vous êtes là à présent, je sais que je peux vous la confier… je reviendrai sûrement en fin de journée… »

« Ok, pas de problème, je veille sur elle… » Dit-il en se relevant

Elle le regarda avec confiance « Je le sais ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue « à plus tard Marty »

« À plus tard Julia… » Et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la regarder depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre… Elle était paisiblement installée dans son lit. Si elle n'avait pas été branchée de partout, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était tout simplement endormie. Même si ses positions habituelles étaient plutôt plus « élaborées », il adorait toujours la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air si paisible et innocente dans ces moment-là. La femme de nuit et la femme du jour étaient l'équivalent du Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde et il aimait profondément ces deux personnalités. Il était fier de dire qu'il était le seul à les connaitre !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les petits gémissements de sa compagne. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle.

« Hey ! Princesse ! »

Kensi ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers Deeks en souriant « Hey ! Sammy ! » Dit-elle en murmurant.

Deeks lui sourit « comment ça vas ? »

« T'as question me fatigue déjà Deeks !... je crois que ça va… enfin je crois ? Je vais bien ? »

« On va dire que tu vas mieux… tu nous as fait une grande peur »

« Désolée… » Elle essaya de se redresser.

« Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… » À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un gémissement de protestation sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme « … je te l'avais dit… » Elle s'avoua vaincue et resta donc couchée.

Elle observa son petit ami « Tu as une sale tronche… »

Il s'amusa de sa réflexion « Ça c'est ma fille! Toujours un compliment en poche ! »

« Plus sérieusement…toi…ça va ? »

« euh… Ouais » il lui montra son bras en écharpe « cette balle m'a donné du fil à retordre… »

« Ah oui ? »

« On va en garder un peu pour plus tard…et je suis sûr que Callen se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé » dit-il en rigolant

Il s'approcha plus près d'elle « je t'aime Kensi… »

Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue « Je t'aime aussi Marty »

Deeks s'avança plus près pour embraser la jeune femme. Un baiser si réconfortant qu'ils auraient bien voulu rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette position, quitte à ce que ce baiser «dégénère ». Mais il est bien sûr évident, que dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose…lui non plus d'ailleurs…

Mais cette parenthèse « amoureuse » fut malheureusement interrompue par l'apparition de Sam et Callen.

« wha ! Sam je crois qu'on n'arrive pas au bon moment … » se moqua Callen.

Deeks reprend le même ton que son chef d'équipe « en fait y'a jamais vraiment de bon moment avec vous deux.. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les quatre à l'échange des deux blonds, même si le rire de Kensi fut stoppé par un élan de douleur « haaaa ne me faîtes pas rire les gars ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

« Comment vas-tu Kens' ? » lui demanda Callen

« Ça va… et Déborah ?»

Callen sourit « elle va très bien, trop bien même…. »

Elle s'étonna de sa réponse « trop bien ? »

« Elle a reçu un traitement de choc… Elle est passée par un état euphorique, là elle dort, mais j'ai peur du réveil… »

« Je peux avoir la même chose ?! » supplia-t-elle ironiquement à son homme

« Mauvaise idée Kens… »

Elle fit la moue, mais reprit son attention vers Callen « Elle est vraiment forte moralement, je suis sûre que ça ira… Mais fait attention à toi je suis persuadé qu'elle serait prête à te voler dans les plumes si tu l'embêtes de trop… Laisses la respirer un peu… »

Sam se moqua de son partenaire « venant de G. ça sera facile ! »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Et bien tu n'es pas tellement connu pour être « collant »… »

« Et bien j'ai peur qu'avec elle je vais devoir l'être plus souvent… » S'amusa-t-il.

«Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ce que veut dire notre très cher Callen… » Expliqua Deeks en rigolant « …c'est que notre petite Déby est plutôt très « tactile »… »

Callen n'avait pas l'habitude de rougir, mais là, on ne pouvait pas le louper ! « Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas faux… » Dit-il en souriant.

Ils furent tous surpris de la révélation de leur ami, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier…

« whaaa et alors ça fait quoi ? » lui demanda Deeks.

« Ça je le garde pour moi… »

« C'était trop beau… » Ajouta Kensi.

« Je vous demande pas non plus de précision sur vous deux… »

« Non c'est vrai, mais si tu en veux je peux répondre à n'importe laquelle de tes questions… » lui proposa Deeks. « Tu veux savoir quoi ? Qui fait le ménage ? Qui paye les factures, qui fait les courses ou même les positions qu'on… »

Mais il fut vite stoppé par le coup de poing de Kensi dans son épaule «… la ferme Deeks ! »

« Mon Dieu ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu as essayé de me dire… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller… »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je t'ai choqué? Tu crois qu'on passe nos nuits à faire du tricot !... »

Mais il dut à nouveau se frotter le bras après le second coup de Kensi. « Mais tu vas finir par te taire Deeks… »

Les deux ainés sourirent à la petite dispute du couple.

«Je vais retourner voir Déborah, le réveil risque d'être difficile et je lui ai promis d'être là… Je suis content que tu ailles bien Kens…

« Merci G ! Passe le bonjour à Déborah… » Callen sortit de la chambre.

« Je vous laisse moi aussi je n'ai pas encore vraiment dormi. Un chien enragé m'a réveillé ce matin… » Dit-il à l'attention de Deeks qui se leva

« Je suis désolé Sam… » Il lui sera la main « Merci d'être resté pour nous… repose toi bien… »

Sam leur fit un simple signe en guise de salut et sortit de la chambre.

Quand Deeks se retourna pour retrouver Kensi elle s'était déjà rendormie. Il s'installa donc près d'elle et ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà! rassuré? bon c'est vrais que ça pourrais finir là, mais je vous réserve quant même un épilogue pour samedi...**

**petite question: préférez vous des chapitres comme celui-ci, ou des chapitres plus "sadique"? lol! (question pour voir si j'ai des lecteurs psychopathe et surtout combien...)**

**à Samedi**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou,**

**et voilà c'est la fin! dernier chapitre...**

**Un grand merci à Rockanlol! qui m'accompagné dans la correction de cette histoire, des autres ET de celle qui suit... plein de bisous!**

**merci à tous de vos review, j'adore lire vos commentaires, j'en suis même accro!**

**audrey: patience petit scarabée! tu crois vraiment que je l'ai oublié?! ;)**

**Kunglao: LOL! j'aurais pus être encore plus sadique en la fessant frapper dans l'épaule blésé!(mais je crois que Kensi est moins sadique que moi...)**

**petite info, cette épilogue est en deux partie une Dallen et l'autre Denis et ne ce passe pas forcément le même jours...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 17

**Dallen**

Déborah était assise pensivement sur son lit d'hôpital quand Callen entra.

« Hey ! Comment va la malade ? »

Elle lui sourit « je ne suis pas malade G, juste blessée… »

« Juste blessée… » Ironisa-t-il « tu as pu te reposer cette nuit ? »

« Oui, je te remercie, c'est devenu beaucoup moins douloureux… » Dit-elle avec ennuie…

« Tu as l'air ailleurs… tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Et bien mis à part que je sors demain et que je n'ai nulle part où aller car ma maison est occupée par les courants d'air…ça va…» dit-elle ironiquement.

« Ho ! Je vois ! Nell s'est permise d'appeler ton assurance et malheureusement les travaux ne vont pas être pour tout de suite, j'en ai bien peur…

« Il faudrait peut-être que je me réserve une chambre d'hôtel… » Dit-elle résignée.

« Ou… tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi… » Ça lui était sorti tout naturellement comme une évidence…

Déborah fut surprise de la proposition de Callen « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Quoi ? Je te demande pas forcément d'emménager chez moi, mais juste de rester chez moi le temps que tu ailles mieux et que les travaux se terminent… »

« Tu viens de me dire que les travaux n'allaient pas être pour tout de suite… ça pourrait prendre des semaines G ! »

« Et alors ?! Et puis vu ton état, je doute que tu puisses rester toute seule… »

« whao… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire G… » Dit-elle embarrassée.

« Dis oui !... Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… »

Elle sourit effrontément « ah oui ?! Dommage… »

Callen sourit maladroitement « Okay ! Je… »

« Relax ! Moi non plus je ne vais pas te manger… » « _Juste caresser ton corps de dieu grec… » _ De toute façon tu ne crains rien pour le moment, au pire tu pourras m'attacher si je deviens trop collante… »

« Ils t'ont redonné une dose de morphine ? » dit-il en plaisantant.

Elle rigola « non !...plus sérieusement… Merci G, je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Dis simplement oui…je serai ravi de t'accueillir « ponctuellement » chez moi… »

« Ponctuellement ça sonne bien….alors j'accepte, je te remercie »

Callen s'approcha de la jeune femme « c'est moi qui te remercie… » Et il l'embrassa, elle se leva de son lit pour se coller le plus possible au corps de son nouveau petit-ami. G passa les bras au tour de la taille de Déborah, elle s'accrocha au t-shirt du bel agent. Mais comme tout bon moment, celui-ci fut interrompu par Sam qui entra après avoir frappé à la porte. Il les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et leur sourit, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés.

Callen se détacha lentement de la jeune femme et observa son partenaire « ne dis rien… »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! »S'amusa Sam.

« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu souris ... »

Sam rigola et se tourna vers Deborah « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien Agent Hanna, je vous remercie… »

« Appelez-moi Sam… »

Elle lui sourit « très bien, Sam… »

« Je ne suis pas venu seul… » Et au moment où il lui dit ça, un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce.

« Déborah fut surprise de cette venue mais elle était surtout soulagée. « Kevin ! »

Son frère s'avança timidement vers sa sœur « Deb., Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Mais pour seule réponse, Déborah s'avança rapidement vers Kevin et l'étreignit « Kev ! J'ai eu si peur… »

Kevin serra encore plus sa sœur dans ses bras « moi aussi… »

Callen et Sam préfèrent s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre. Le frère et la sœur avaient certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire…

Sam attendit d'être relativement éloigné de la chambre avant de parler à son coéquipier « alors c'est officiel ? »

G regarda son coéquipier « de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle G ! …Déborah… »

« Et bien…. Comme tu as pu le voir… »

« Et tu comptes rester en contact ou tu comptes attendre encore six mois ? »

Callen rigola, car il savait d'avance que sa réponse allait déstabiliser son ami. « En fait, elle va venir vivre chez moi… » Bien sûr il ne précisa pas que c'était juste le temps que les travaux de sa maison soient achevés…

Sam s'arrêta complètement abasourdi « QUOI ? Elle va emménager chez toi ? Sérieux ? Mais ça fait à peine quelques jours que…enfin que…en fait, je ne sais même pas quoi… »

« Qu'on sort ensemble Sam ? Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est toi qui as dit que je devrais faire quelque chose au risque de me retrouver seul… »

« Ouais, mais je t'ai pas dit non plus que tu devais être aussi rapide… »

« Et pourquoi pas ?... »

« G, tu es sûr de toi ? … Je veux dire… Déborah à l'air d'être vraiment très bien, mais G soit honnête, tu ne supportes pas d'avoir quelqu'un toujours sur ton dos… »

« Et pourtant je t'ai toi… »

« Haha très drôle… » Sam observa plus longuement son ami et il comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. «Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ! Crache le morceau Don Juan… »

G gloussa « il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre… La maison de Déborah est inhabitable pour le moment, je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi le temps que ça se fasse… »

« Tu es sûr qu'elle pourra tenir ? »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un si mauvais colocataire ! »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de ça G ?! »

« Tu n'es pas non plus le meilleur des colocataires, Sam ! Avec tes manières de militaire… »

Pour seule réponse, Callen eu droit à un simple sourire…

* * *

**Densi**

Deeks entra dans la chambre de sa partenaire, elle était debout face à son lit en train d'entasser ses affaire dans son sac.

« Tu sais si tu pliais tes affaires ça rentrerait plus facilement… »

« Ce ne sont que des affaires sales Deeks ! Ça va atterrir dans la corbeille en arrivant… »

« Je dis juste ça, parce que tu n'arriveras pas à fermer ce sac Kens… »

Effectivement il commença à voir sa petite amie s'énerver sur la fermeture éclair. Il décida donc de lui venir au secours. Il sortit toutes ses affaires, pour les ranger, les plier, un par un dans le sac et en moins de trois minutes. Deeks put fermer le sac sans aucun problème…

« Merci Deeks… » Dit-elle doucement…

« Hey ! Ça va ?... »

« Ouais… c'est juste que, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de chose… T'es pas gâté avec moi… »

Deeks se plaça devant elle et lui prit la tête entre les mains. Tu crois vraiment que ça me gêne Kensi ? Je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts… » Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres « et tu sais que j'adore m'occuper de tes petite culottes… »

Kensi sourit et le regarda dans les yeux… Comment avait-elle pu tomber sur un homme pareil ? Il était loin d'être parfait pour beaucoup de personnes, mais pour elle, il l'était…

Deeks l'a regarda ainsi dans les yeux attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir…

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Quoi !... »

« Tu me regardes fixement… »

« Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Euh…si ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu allais me dire quelque chose… »

« Je t'aime…ça te va comme réponse ? » elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir embrasser son homme…

Ils se séparèrent lentement, puis Deeks l'observa…

« Tu vois toi aussi tu m'observes… »

Il sourit… « Je pourrais le faire toute ma vie Kens'… » Il resta encore à l'observer amoureusement pendant plusieurs secondes lui remettant une mèche de cheveux égarée, derrière l'oreille «…Moi aussi je t'aime… Rentrons à la maison… »

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que cette fic vous auras plus! Pour les personnes qui m'on suivie sans forcément commenter, un grand MERCI et N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour la fin de cette histoire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif je prend tout, du moment que c'est constructif! ;)**

**merci aussi à tous mes fidèles (ça fais un peut secte...je suis votre gourou!) lecteur revieweur(à ajouter au dictionnaire), sans touts ces commentaires je me serais surement lassé de publier... **

**à très vite (samedi prochain)pour ma nouvelle fic "Des années de perdus" pour les adeptes (encore secte) du Densi sortez vos mouchoir! Neferete à exploré une autre partie du sadisme! le sadisme psychologique! MOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**alors peut-être à la semaine prochaine! ;)**

**BIG BISOUS**

**Neferete**


End file.
